En mi mundo de dolor
by Biby-san
Summary: Tadase ha muerto. Amu queda realmente destrozada. Pero un vuelco cambiará su vida: Irá a vivir con uno de sus antiguos enemigos: Tsukiyomi Ikuto. ¿Tendrá un secreto oculto? ¿El amor aparecerá?
1. Capitulo 1: Cuando una puerta se cierra

Nota de la Autora (siempre quize poner esto):

Esta es mi segunda historia ya que la primera es: "Perdida entre las cuerdas de su violín" para resumir todo mi perfil (y espero que lo lean para k sepan mas de mi) es que me fascina la pareja de amuto y soy amante del anime al 100% y, como todos me gusta mucho sumergirme en el mundo de la imaginación y aunk tenga 12 amo ser chica y vivir la vida a mi gusto, espero haberla relatada bien para todos ustedes y espero que la disfruten yaa.-nee!

Capitulo 1: "Cuando una puerta se cierra se abre una ventana"

-Tadase...N-noo; esto no es verdad- le dije a Kuukai con mis ojos llorosos a punto de gritar.  
>-Pues es, lamentablemente, verdad- Kuukai al decir esto agachó su cabeza y cerró sus ojos.<br>-¿Cuando es el velorio?- le pregunté tomándolo de su chaqueta.  
>-Hoy en la noche, pasado mañana lo entierran- Es increíble todo lo que ha pasado en tan solo unos segundos.<br>-Quien mas sabe de esto?- le pregunté a Kuukai desesperadamente.  
>-Supongo, que la mayoría sabe de esto- me dijo Kuukai y abrazándome por mi espalda.<br>-No te preocupes todo va a estar bien- me dijo Kuukai en un momento de una suave tristeza.  
>Luego me fui caminando hasta mi casa, al llegar, no comí, ni me bañé, ni siquiera le hablé a mis charas, pues ellas; ya sabían la noticia. Sí, ese triste día de el 9 de Julio había muerto mi mejor amigo: Hotori Tadase. Todo pasó por una discusión con Ikuto, o por lo menos lo que me contaron. Yo iba caminando por la calle, hasta que Kuukai me dio la noticia, fue raro porque hacía 20 minutos yo lo había visto conversando con Ikuto en el parque. Lo que me contó Kuukai que le había dicho el policía que en la "escena del crimen" habían visto un collar en forma de cruz. Cuando escuché eso le pregunté a Kuukai: -¿Estaba con Ikuto? ¿O no? ¿Ese collar es de él?- él al parecer asintió con la cabeza y comencé a llorar sin parar. Lo que aún no me calza es que porque Tadase estaba con Ikuto antes de morir, y si fuera así ¿Qué tiene que ver con Ikuto? No me imaginaría a él matando a su amigo de la infancia. Hablando de él, hoy llegó a Japón con el fin de venir a visitarnos, ya que hace tiempo que no recibíamos ni si quiera una mísera carta. Estoy muy angustiada. Me eché en mi cama a dormir, sin embargo, por más que trataba de dormir no podía y me dispuse a salir a caminar para que me bajara el sueño, pero...<br>-Sí tía iremos a Estados Unidos esta misma noche, no se preocupe estaremos bien y dejaremos a Amu con una vieja amiga...Sí y se podría saber cómo murió?...Ahhh pobresita...si po' con lo bien que lo pasamos juntas...Ya tía nos vemos chao...CLICK- mi mamá cortó el teléfono, se dio vuelta y me vio a mi.  
>-Amu, ahora que bajaste siéntate aquí, tengo algo que decirte- yo como autómata me senté a su lado con los ojos entre cerrados.<br>-Hija, tu tía Marise murió de un Ataque Cardiaco- esas palabras hicieron que me despertara completamente.  
>-Como somos los padrinos de la hija de tu tía Marise tenemos que ir a cuidarla por un largo tiempo y como no podemos llevarnos a las dos, decidimos llevar a Ami porque o si no le daríamos muchos problemas a la casa a la que tú vas- trató de sonreír pero no podía, la decisión era difícil.<br>-¿Cuándo volverás?- le pregunté difícilmente porque tenía un nudo en mi garganta, o sea que Tadase se muera y que luego mis padres se tienen que ir es bien duro para mi.  
>-Cuando su abuela se recupere del hospital, osea cuando le saquen el cáncer que tiene. Solo ella sabe con quién hay que dejarla-<br>-Emmm... y yo? Con quién me quedaré?- le pregunté a mi mamá, porque me picaba la curiosidad de con quien me quedaría.  
>-Con Souko Tsukiyomi, la mamá de Ikuto, luego que Ikuto se ocultara aquí me hice muy amiga de su mamá sabes?- tut..tut...tut...¿QUEÉE EEE?<br>-Pe-pero no te preocupa que yo me quede en la casa de Ikuto? Después de que te he engañado y todo eso...¿No te importa?- mi mamá me vió y sonrió.  
>-Estás roja, y estoy segura que no harás nada malo. No tengo a nadie con quién dejarte así que espero que te portes bien, ahora anda a vestirte y hacer tu mochila porque ya nos vamos ¡Ah! Y te dejo las llaves de la casa para que la vengas a ver; otra cosa te veremos a ver todos los fines de semana y nos mantendremos conectadas por celular- subí sin alma a mi pieza.<p>

Prox. capitulo: UHHHH se va a la casa de Ikuto...y viva! HIce el 1° capitulo de mi segunda novela! ME falta la de Vampire Knight pero no creo que sea tan complicado, para guiarme con los nombres me compré los 2 primeros mangas! Amo al Zero! Otra cosa, lo que voy a escribir está en Inglés, sin embargo yo quiero que lo vean porque me dió mucha rabia al leer esto:  
>Tadamu:<br>The main rivaling couple, as mentioned before, is Amuto. The Amuto is quite popular and more supported than the Tadamu. However, many people still think that Tadamu works. This is mainly conflicted because of the major age difference. Amu is only in 6th grade, like Tadase, but Ikuto is old enough to go to college. There is a vast age difference of 6 years and some people say that it would be "weird" . There really is no clear ending that is definite "Tadamu" or "Amuto".  
>Y esto me dió aún más rabia con el que hizo la página:<br>As a conclusion, Tadamu is popular pairing in Shugo Chara that is the couple of Tadase and Amu. This pairing, like all others, has sweet and romantic moments between the two couples and well-known feelings between both parts of the pairing. It is a cute couple said by many fans and is not better or worse than Amuto in any way.  
>Lo peor es que en Amuto no pusieron casi nada! (y yo estaba viendo la página de" Wikidex especializado para Shugo Chara" se supone que todo es igual y no se cuantas cosas más pero en amuto pusieron como 10 lineas y en Tadamu 1 página completa! : ta' que me dió rabiaaaaaa


	2. Capitulo 2: Neeko house

Capitulo 2: "Neeko house"

Preparé mis cosas, bueno, técnicamente eché todas mis cosas a mi mochila incluyendo a mis peluches aunque ni si quiera sé para qué los voy a usar. A mis charas las eché en mi "Porta-charas". La pieza quedó casi vacía porque quedaron las cortinas, la cama y los muebles. Luego bajé las escaleras y en la puerta estaban todos reunidos con sus respectivas maletas. Si, íbamos a dejar nuestra casa por un largo tiempo.

-Amu, ¿No se te queda nada? – me preguntó mi mamá mientras miraba la casa con lástima.

-No al parecer no-

-Mira que si se te queda algo va a ser un poco difícil de recuperarlo porque primero vamos a sacar la copia a la llave de la casa y luego de 1 semana ir a dejártela- mi papá miraba la casa con un poco de pena y por eso le sacaba como 2 fotos por cada 5 segundos, en cambio Ami miraba la casa como si no le importara en lo absoluto. Nos subimos al auto y me quedé dormida. Luego de un rato desperté y vi que habíamos llegado a una enorme casa con grandes decoraciones al exterior, demasiado bonita para mí y al parecer tenía tres pisos. Nunca había visto una casa tan grande como esta, era de color blando y la adornaba una linda fuente al centro. Se parecía a la casa blanca versión súper decorada y menos vieja. Nuestro auto rodeó la fuente y nos bajamos al lado de una escalera.

-OOhhh! Es muy grande- dijo mi papá

-Nunca pensé que era así de grande- dijo mi mamá

-Papá, mamá miren en la puerta! Hay una linda señora allí- era cierto, pues de adentro de la puerta al frente de las escaleras había una señora que se avecinaba a encontrarnos. Ella era rubia de pelo largo hasta la cintura. Tenía los ojos morados como Utau, vestía un vestido azul y zapatos celestes. Bajó a saludar a mi mamá que parecía contenta de haberla visto.

-Souko! Hace tiempo sin verte- dijo mi mamá abrazándola.

-Pero si hablamos ante de ayer!- y la señora se rió.

-Para mí es mucho tiempo sin ver a mi mejor amiga- dijo mi mamá alejándose de su amiga para poder verla a los ojos.

-Bueno, bueno, es un gusto tenerlos aquí- dijo la madre de Utau; luego hizo un ademán para que entráramos en la casa, pero mi mamá la rechazó.

-Lo siento mucho pero ahora tenemos que tomar un vuelo directo a Estados Unidos para ver a mi sobrina y te vuelvo a repetir que muchas gracias por tener a mi hija en tu casa- y mi mamá hizo una reverencia de muestra de agradecimiento. ¿A ESTADOS UNIDOS? Wow eso era muy lejos para ir donde mi prima. Los extrañaría mucho pero por suerte me vendrían a ver, mientras decían esto mi papá me bajó las maletas.

-No te preocupes, mi casa como puedes apreciar es muy grande y tenemos como seis habitaciones extras- dijo la señora. Yo por mi parte estaba muy triste.

-¿Y dónde está la señorita que cuidaré?- preguntó la señora aunque sabía perfectamente que yo estaba ahí y que yo sería a quién cuidaría.

-Aquí está- mi mamá me tomó por la espalda y me puso en frente de la señora- se llama Amu como te comentaba ayer y tiene 13 años- la señora me miró de pies a cabeza y me dijo muy amablemente:

-Es muy bonita y se ve muy simpática y buena niña- ella se acercó a mi- de seguro te gusta la ropa no? También cocinar?- Ran salió de su huevo y dijo:

-Y hacer deportes también!- de seguro estaba celosa, y yo como pegándole al aire la guardé y miré a la señora que parecía extrañada.

-Esteee… ¡Era un mosquito! Y no quería que la picara- la señora se limitó a sonreír y me acarició la cabeza muy lentamente.

-Sí, es muy buena niña y creo que se llevarán bien con Ikuto y con Utau ¿Ya debes conocerlos no? ¿Y a mi marido?-

-Sólo conozco a Ikuto y a Utau, a su marido nunca lo he visto- me alegré de que hayan cambiado de tema.

-Sí a mi marido le caerás muy bien- y dejó de acariciarme la cabeza.

-Muy bien Amu, ya nos vamos te mandaremos la llave por correo- dijo mi mamá

-Pero ¿No que me la iban a pasar en una semana más cuando vinieran?-

-Bueno hija lo conversamos en el auto con tu papá y nos sale muy caro ir de ida y de vuelta para todas partes lo siento- yo tenía ganas de llorar pero no lo hice. Abrasé a mi mamá y a mi papá y luego le besé la frente a mi hermana. Mi mamá empezó a llorar pero luego se secó las lágrimas. Mi hermana con lo poco que entendía me dijo:

-Te enviaré muchas fotos mías ¿Ok?- yo me reí un poco y la abrasé. Mi mamá dijo:

-Lo bueno de tener una hija como tú es que no vas a llorar por eso porque eres nuestra Genial y sexy chica- luego de decirme estas palabras se metió al auto junto con mi papá y hermana y se fueron. Cuando los perdí de vista la señora me dijo:

-Si quieres llorar lo puedes hacer- escuché esto y mis lágrimas empezaron a caer sin cesar, la señora me abrasó y yo me devolví el abraso. De lo único que no me fijé es que desde una ventana Ikuto me miraba con curiosidad. Después de secarme las lágrimas entramos a la gran casa de Ikuto y Utau.

Una sirvienta de mediana edad me ayudó a cargar las cosas y me dijo:

-Por aquí señorita Amu- ¿Señorita? No estaba acostumbrada a tanto lujo pero luego pensé que dentro de poco me dirían Amu. Pasamos varias puertas y una de ellas estaba abierta. Por curiosidad miré hacia a dentro y vi un gran salón de baile y muchos sirvientes poniendo y sacando cosas. La señora me llamó la atención y le pregunté:

-¿Harán algo hoy en la noche?- la señora miró al suelo como pensando y luego me miró y me dijo:

-No lo sé, porque yo no trabajo en esta área, yo me ocupo de la cocina, de la sala de estar y un poco del jardín; aunque eso lo hace el jardinero, yo lo ayudo a regar y esas cosas- Sugoii! Ella solo hacía una de las miles de cosas que tenían que hacer en esta gigantesca casa. De pronto pasamos por una puerta un tanto grande y adentro se escuchaba un violín.

-¿Y qué hay allí adentro?- le pregunté a la señora y me dijo:

-Esa es la sala de música-

-Y quién está tocando allí adentro?-

-El señor de la casa, osea Aruto-sempai- me sorprendí. Nunca lo había oído tocar. Y de lo que me acuerdo es que según Ikuto estaba desaparecido.

-Disculpe, ¿No que Aruto-sempai había…?- me callé. Era mejor preguntarle a Ikuto directamente.

-Si señorita? Me había preguntado algo?-

-No, nada- luego subimos las escaleras de mármol. Eran como 7 veces más grande que la de mi casa y la baranda era hermosa porque eran como olitas. Ya estaba un poco cansada de tanto caminar. Cuando llegamos al segundo piso había un gran pasillo que recorría todo el segundo piso.

-Este es el piso de las piezas. Aquí están todas las habitaciones y todas tienen un baño en su interior. El suyo tiene bueno, ahí verá- Ya decía que iba a ser enorme y muy bien decorada. Cuando llegamos a mi habitación me dijo:

-Esta será su nueva habitación; está justo al lado de la pieza de Ikuto-san y tres habitaciones más allá está la de Utau-san- al lado mío estaba Ikuto, justo al lado de mi pieza. No se oía nada adentro de la pieza de Ikuto. La señora abrió la puerta y yo quedé sorprendida. Imagínense un cuadrado. La puerta estaba a la esquina del lado derecho en la parte de abajo del cuadrado imaginario. Había una ventana grandísima en la parte de arriba de nuestro cuadrado. Y afuera de la ventana con cortinas de seda se encontraba el balcón con sillas incluidas. En el lado izquierdo de nuestro cuadrado se encontraba mi cama con un velador y una alfombra. Al frente de la cama estaba un televisor última tecnología plasma. Y a los pies de la cama estaba la puerta del baño. Al lado derecho del televisor se encontraba mi closet. Cuando lo abrí casi me desmayo. Había demasiada ropa! Vestidos, zapatos, poleras, jeans y ninguno anticuado, todos a la moda. Pero unos vestidos eran como de vals y algunos zapatos hacían pares con los vestidos, como si siempre hubiera fiestas en la casa. Creo que eso concluiría mi pieza. El muro del lado derecho de mi pieza no había nada a excepto un espejo de 1 metro de largo con bordes de oro. La señora después de haberme enseñado la pieza se despidió y se fue. Saqué a mis charas para que vieran la pieza.

-Uhhh! Es muy bonita!- dijo Miki con los ojos brillosos de tan linda la pieza.

-Yo quería pasar por la cocina!-dijo Suu un poco angustiada pero también empezó a husmear mi pieza.

-Es un gran espacio para hacer ejercicio- dijo Ran.

-No se te ocurra ir a husmear la pieza de Ikuto- dijo Miki luego de haber inspeccionado la pieza completa.

-Como se te ocurre?- le dije yo, y luego empezé a correr detrás de Miki, que luego se unieron Suu y Ran. Quedamos tiradas en la cama. Luego alguien tocó la puerta, me asusté porque pensé que era Ikuto.

-Adelante- dije tan aristócratamente.

-Amu- dijo la mamá de Ikuto.

-Souko-sempai- dije y me paré enseguida.

-Oh porfavor no me llames así-

-¿Y cómo quiere que la llame?- ella lo pensó.

-¿Qué te parece mamá?- dijo ella con una cara sonriente.

-Es solo si quieres es que ya eres como parte de la familia y yo siempre he querido tener una tercera hija- A mí me molestó un poco, pero acabé aceptando.

-Amu, quería conversarte sobre el baile de esta noche- me dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-¿Baile?- le dije un tanto extrañada, mientras las chicas la miraban fascinadas por el vestido que traía.

-Sí, esta noche tendremos un baile y me gustaría que tú fueras para presentarte, por lo tanto elijiremos un vestido y unos lindos zapatos; la cara no te la pintaré porque creo que eso es para las más adultas y además eres muy bonita, me gustan esos ojos Ámbares que tienes- yo no podía hacer más que aceptar; aunque no tuviera pareja lo único que tenía que hacer era saludar.

-Está bien Souk… mamá- diciendo esto Souko-sempai se fue directo al clóset y juntas elegimos la ropa. El vestido parecía de princesas. Era rosado (N/A: En este link háganse una idea de que andaba trayendo: .cl/imgres?imgurl=&imgrefurl=/2009/02/09/vestidos-rosas-para-tu-fiesta-de-quince/&usg=_F6ise8x-XqpxHxvy8b19ucC92xA=&h=502&w=336&sz=26&hl=es&start=0&sig2=JEkTAmzDza7uPQZid-nnfA&zoom=1&tbnid=dAu6aNIqmm2HJM:&tbnh=166&tbnw=111&ei=oYIjTsmRMYrq0gHAnrnBAw&prev=/search%3Fq%3Dvestidos%2Bde%2Bfiesta%2Brosados%26hl%3Des%26biw%3D1366%26bih%3D667%26gbv%3D2%26tbm%3Disch&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=799&vpy=67&dur=4093&hovh=275&hovw=184&tx=116&ty=180&page=1&ndsp=27&ved=1t:429,r:5,s:0&biw=1366&bih=667) y usaba unos zapatos blancos de ensueño. Mi pelo lo arregló Souko y me alisó el pelo más de lo que tengo y me puso una rosa hecha de cinta en el pelo. Las chicas me miraron asombradas.

Próximo capitulo: Un baile (:

¿Qué tal? Les gustó? Esta vez quería que fuese más largo para que no se aburrieran como el primero. Me demoré 1 hora completa! Jajajaja pero todo sea por que les guste! Gracias por seguir esta historia y espero actualizar mañana graciaass y comenten para ver que tanto les gusto y las sugerencias :* (kiss) y ese es mi msn-hotmail: barbiie_ para que me agreguen y así podamos hablar del sexy del Ikuto. Me fascina Shugo Chara y es mi anime favorito. Graciass chauuu!


	3. Capitulo 3: Una gran noche interminable

_Capitulo anterior: Usaba unos zapatos de ensueño. Las chicas me miraron asombradas._

Capitulo 3: "Una gran noche interminable"

Me miré en el espejo; el vestido era maravilloso y quedé con la boca abierta.

-Quedaste muy linda, todos te van a decir lo maravillosa que te ves- luego procedió a ponerme brillo en los labios. Ella se fue porque dijo que tenía que ver si todo estaba listo. Yo por mi parte empezé a recordar los pasos de baile que mi mamá me había enseñado hace tiempo.

-Amu, realmente no sabes bailar!- dijo Ran.

-Tu ni si quiera sabes hacerlo- le dije en mi defensa, pero yo no sabía bailar, pocas veces había bailado vals en los matrimonios pero poco y lo hacía con mis padres.

-Amu yo te voy a enseñar en el poco tiempo que queda- dijo Miki, mientras ponía música clásica desde su varita. Empezamos con las clases. Miki me decía lo que tenía que hacer y yo lo repetía varias veces hasta que me saliera. Pero llegó el momento, pensé que venía a buscarme Souko-sempai pero no fue asi.

Toc, toc, toc; tocaron la puerta.

-Adelante Mamá- dije en voz alta para que se escuchara. Pero no fue así en vez de ella apareció Ikuto muy bien vestido, claro que con su mismo peinado. Llevaba una camisa de color negro, con una chaqueta formal encima, sin corbata y unos pantalones negros también, los zapatos, también negros.

-Hola Amu- me dijo mientras se apoyaba en el umbral de la puerta.

-I-Ikuto ¡! ¿Qué haces aquí?-le dije mientras estaba en el suelo avergonzada de que me viera así.

-Mi mamá me dijo que te viniera a buscar para que te llevara al baile, es un poco obvio o si no, no hubiera venido aquí- eso fue un poco cruel.

-¿Estas lista? Ah! Y párate que se te ven las bargas- me avergoncé más y me paré, pero al momento de pararme me tropecé con mi vestido y casi me saco la mugre, pero Ikuto en un movimiento rápido me alcanzó a agarrar.

-Huh? Cómo hiciste eso?- le pregunté.

-Soy un gato, ¿Lo recuerdas?- verdad, como no vi a You por allí me pareció un poco extraño que haya tenidos esos reflejos. Después me acordé de lo que le tenía que preguntar sobre su padre

-Ikuto, porque…?- bueno, no alcancé a preguntarle porque el ya se había adelantado; no sé porque pero lo encontré distante. Como si le hubiera ocurrido algo muy malo. Pero después me dije para mi misma:

-De todas maneras siempre es así- luego me despedí de las chicas.

-Amu, podemos rondar por aquí? Podemos ir a ver a Eru e Iru?- preguntó Dia que hace rato que no la veía.

-Porfavorrrr! Nos vamos a aburrir aquí- dijo Ran.

-Está bien, pueden ir pero tengan cuidado eh? No quiero que se desaparezcan en medio de la fiesta- le dije con un tanto de grado de responsabilidad.

-Ok!- dijeron todas a la vez y luego nos separamos en el pasillo. Alcancé a Ikuto justo cuando iba al final de la escalera.

-Ikuto espérame!- le grité pero mis palabras volaron por el cielo porque no respondió ni se movió.

-Ikuto? Qué te pasa? Te sientes bien?- le pregunté y él paró. Yo me puse en frente de él y miró para abajo. Para tener una mejor vista de su cara me agaché un poco y lo miré de abajo hacia arriba.

-¿Iku-?- él me abrasó con todas sus fuerzas.

-Ikuto, me duele- le dije pero él me abrasó más y más fuerte. Traté de poner mis manos en su pecho y recién ahí me soltó un poco pero tenía su cara entre mi hombro y mi cuello. Podía oler su perfume y shampoo para hombres. Olía tan bien que casi me ahogo en su olor.

-Amu, te extrañé tanto…quédate conmigo para siempre- dijo con un tono lastimero.

-Ikuto, estás seguro que te sientes bien?- le pregunté mientras cerraba mis ojos, pero derrepente se alejó de mí y siguió caminando hasta llegar al salón. Abrió las puertas y entró dejándome a mí atrás.

-Qué fue eso?- me pregunté a mi misma. Después de recuperar la conciencia me fui al salón. Una vez que entré la luz me cegó y luego de recuperar mi conciencia de la vista vi uno de los salones más lindos que haya podido ver. Mujeres y hombres muy bien vestidos, un grupo de música clásica a un lado y muchos bocadillos y platos en dos grandes mesas a los costados.

-A esto lo llamo sociedad aristócrata- me dije para mí misma. Traté de ubicar a Souko-sempai y a su marido Aruto-sempai. Los vi a un costado un tanto alejado del centro pero alrededor de ellos estaba lleno de gente. Me acerqué un tanto silenciosa para que nadie capte mi presencia pero fue todo lo contrario. Mientras más me acercaba más y más gente me miraba con ojos intimidantes. Cuando llegué al lado de Souko-sempai me presentó ante todos los que estaban presentes.

-Bueno, como les contaba esta es a la niña que hemos apadrinado por un tiempo, porfavor Amu preséntate- Yo quedé bien sockeada pero pude hablar al fin de cuentas.

-Hola, me llamo Hinamori Amu y tengo 13 años. Gracias a Souko-sempai he podido llegar aquí por problemas familiares- todos se maravillaron, pero pensé:

-Están diciendo que soy pobre y que es raro que una de ellas esté entre los más ricos- eso fue lo que pensé pero la cara de Souko-sempai no decía lo mismo. Al lado de ella había un hombre, pero desde mi punto de vista no podía verle la cara. Todos me empezaron a hacer preguntas del tipo:

-¿Tu familia te dejó?-

-Tienes prometido?- esas eran las más corrientes, la segunda me pareció un tanto estúpida por lo tanto me hacía la loca. Pero después de que me preguntaban tanto respondí:

-No, mis padres no me dejaron fue por otro problema privado y tampoco tengo prometido- después de decir estas palabras una señor se acercó a mí con un adolescente un tanto mayor que yo y el padre me dijo:

-Porfavor acepte a mi hijo como su prometido Amu-sama- ¿Quéeee? Porque tanto? Tanto linaje tiene esta familia? Después apareció otro adulto pero sin hijo y me dijo:

-Aunque mi sucesor no esté presente porfavor acéptelo como su prometido- y así sucesivamente. Souko-sempai se acercó a mi oído y me dijo:

-Amu, no les hagas caso, es que nosotros somos muy ricos y tenemos muchas propiedades en varias partes del mundo por eso son muy interesados. Además nosotros no tenemos otra hija además de Utau, pero ella ya está comprometida con un adolescente llamado Kuukai- Yo esa parte no la sabía en absoluto, nunca me habían hablado de esa relación y Utau nunca me habló de eso.

-Está bien- dije. Pasó un rato mientras todos se calmaban y ya tenía como 50 citas anotadas para cada día, con un tipo diferente. Me sentía usada. Por suerte cuando ya iban a terminar una canción de vals, Ikuto me tomó la mano entre medio de toda la gente y me sacó. Me llevó afuera del salón y corrimos al jardín.

-Ah, ah, ah-dije por lo cansaba que estaba de tanto correr. Ikuto no parecía cansado y se sentó en un banco cercano. Su cara lo reflejaba la luz de la luna. Se veía bien lindo, muy, muy, sexy.

-Porque me sacaste?- le pregunté.

-Porque al parecer necesitabas salir de ahí, yo conozco cuando tú estás en problemas- sentí que volvió a ser el mismo pervertido de siempre.

-Ahhh Ikuto eres un pervertido de primera-

-¿Por qué pervertido?-

-Porque significa que me anduviste viendo para ver si estaba en problemas o algo asi- Hubo silencio un rato. Luego me senté a su lado y otra vez silencio. Después me tomó mi mano dulcemente. Y obviamente yo se la quité y me puse roja.

-Jjjaajajajaja…realmente eres muy divertida cuando te sonrojas- dijo rompiendo el silencio.

-Moh Ikuto, eres un pervertido- le dije.

-Pero no te dije que te veías mucho más linda- eso hizo que me sonrojara más aún.

-Ya basta! No quiero volver y que todos me vean asi de roja!- le grité y me fui, pero él me siguió, y cuando ya estaba en la puerta del salón de vals le dije:

-¿Por qué me sigues?- le pregunté.

-Porque quiero-

-Y porque quieres?-

-Y porque no?- wow jugar con el "porque" es difícil. Luego tratando de pensar alguna respuesta me hizo una reverencia y me dijo:

-Mi dama de rosado- y después susurró- no puedo decir en rojo- luego siguió hablando- podría bailar conmigo esta pieza de baile?- Adentro se escuchaba la música de: "Lady in red" (N/A: En mi perfil abajo, sale la página para escucharla en youtube) Yo me sorprendí pero acepté haciendo una reverencia de dama como en las películas. Me tomó la mano y abrimos las puertas. Todos nos miraron y se corrieron a un lado para dejarnos pasar y que fuéramos únicos en la pista de baile. Al principio le dije que no sabía bailar ni lento, ni rápido, ni intermedio. Él se rió y yo enrojecí mientras avanzábamos a la pista de baile. Cuando llegamos al centro me susurró:

_-Súbete_ _en mis pies disimuladamente- _Y tal como me dijo me subí sin pensarlo mucho, además el vestido me llegaba hasta el suelo así que nadie lo notaría. Luego me abrasó hacia él y puso su cara entre mi cuello y mi mejilla. Yo por mi lado lo abrasé alrededor de su cuello, dejándome oler su shampoo que me embriagaba.

_-Hueles delicioso, como a frutilla ¿Te echaste perfume? Yo creo que no porque las mujeres de esta casa no usan perfumes así- _Me susurró; tenía razón no me había puesto ni una gota de perfume y hace tiempo que no lo hacía.

_-Es verdad no me he echado y tu tampoco sigues oliendo igual que siempre- _Ikuto se rió.

-_Te gusta mi olor?- _me preguntó.

_-A mi si me gusta, es agradable- _Ikuto soltó una risita.

_-¿Por qué te ríes?- _Le pregunté.

_-Porque pensé que me ibas a decir que era un pervertido- _yo le dije:

-¿¡Ah si? Pues te digo que…-

-Shhh_, Amu nos están viendo, después dicen que estas loca y te quedas soltera para toda la vida-___

-Mooohhh…_Esta bien- _Yo por supuesto seguía roja. Luego en el coro me empezó a cantar:

"_Lady in red, (Señorita de rojo)_

_Is dancing with me (está bailando conmigo)_

_(cheek to cheek) (mejilla con mejilla)_

_Is nobody here (No hay nadie aquí)_

_Is just you and me" (Solo estamos tu y yo)_

Eso fue muy tierno, y que quieren que les diga; cantaba muy bien. Después seguí escuchando:

_It's where I wanna be (Es donde yo quiero estar)_

_I hardly know (Pero apenas conozco)_

_This beauty by my side (a esta belleza que está a mi lado)_

_I'll never forget (Nunca olvidaré)_

_The way you look tonight (Como luces esta noche)_

(N/A: Yo me desmayaría si me canta al oído) Después dejó de cantar, hasta que llegó la parte final:

_Lady in red x4 (Señorita de rojo)_

_I love you (Te amo)_

Ahí quedé media en shock. O me estaba leseando o era de verdad y elegí la primera opción. Terminó la canción y todos nos aplaudieron. Aunque debo admitir que fue tan tierno. Al salir me dijo:

-Me duelen los pies- me dijo tirándome una indirecta.

-Ah si? Me alegro por ti- le dije.

-Debiste usar otros zapatos- le dije respaldando mi respuesta.

-¿Me acompañarías a cambiármelos?- Me preguntó mientras se los sacaba.

-Mmph…Esta bien vamos, pero apurémonos que quiero comer después. Mientras caminábamos para subir las escaleras me dijo:

-Ahí está la razón de porque me duelen tanto- Yo le pegué en la cabeza. Después me preguntó:

-A ti también te deben doler, no es fácil andar trayendo tacos- me dijo.

-Está bien- me los saqué cuando estábamos en la escalera. Cuando subimos al pasillo de arriba como que me empujó. No sabía si lo hizo de adrede, pero la cosa es que se lo devolví. También me lo devolvió y asi sucesivamente y cada vez más fuerte hasta que llegamos en una loca carrera a su cuarto. Me tiré en su cama boca abajo. Él guardó sus zapatos, pero no se puso otros; quedamos en silencio mirándonos unos a otros.

¿Les gustó? Espero que sí, me demoré 3 días xD me fascinó esta historia ¿Y a ustedes? Que tal? Me gustaría hacerles unas preguntas para que no se aburran, si quieren responderlas háganlo en el comentario o mándenme un correo diciendo las respuestas ej:

Preguntas: 1.- ¿Te gusta el color rosado? 2.- ¿Tienes padres?

Comentario: 1.- Si me gusta 2.- No, no tengo ~~~que cruel la respuesta, pero en fin es solo un ejemplo xD.

**Encuesta:**

**1.- En el próximo capítulo…¿Quieren que Ikuto haga algo muy pervertido?**

**2.- ¿Les gustó la novela? ¿Quieres que la siga?**

**3.- Hago a Amu menos tímida? **

**4.- Quieren que escriba al Ikuto recién levantado sin camisa (baba y el 99.9% de los comentarios van a decir que si xD)**

Esas son las preguntas ahora les dejo una actividad para las que quieren:

**5.- En el capítulo 4 o 5 (eso depende de cuando me escriban) haré un "afuera de cámaras" entonces ustedes me escriben un correo diciendo su nombre y edad y escriben todas las preguntas que le harían a cualquier personaje de las novelas de Shugo Chara que he escrito. (Perdida entre las cuerdas de su violín y En mi mundo de dolor) ¿Qué les parece? Y si no tienen correo me comentan en ~ espero recibir los correos yaa-nee!**


	4. Capitulo 4: La vida duele

_Me tiré en su cama boca abajo. Él guardó sus zapatos, pero no se puso otros; quedamos en silencio mirándonos unos a otros._

Capitulo 4: "La vida duele"

-¿Por qué me miras asi?- le pregunté, mientras jugaba con mis pies, subiéndolos para arriba y para abajo.

-¿Mirarte cómo?- me preguntó haciéndose el loco.

-Con esa cara de embobado- le dije mientras me sonrojaba.

-Es que eres muy bonita- me respondió.

-Mentiroso- le dije.

-¿No me crees?- me preguntó.

-No- le dije.

-Si asi lo dices; oye me ibas a decir cómo era yo cuando estábamos bailando- me dijo.

-En serio quieres que te lo diga?- le pregunté.

-Dime todo lo que piensas sobre mi- se acercó y se sentó en la cama a la altura de mis caderas, haciendo que me diera vuelta quedando boca arriba y mi vestido se había subido hasta la altura de mis rodillas.

-No terminaría nunca- dije irónicamente.

-Dime las principales y si no yo tengo toda la noche para escucharte- se me había olvidado contarles que la luz estaba apagada por lo tanto se veía la luz de la luna reflejada en su rostro haciendo que se viera más hermoso ¿¡Hermoso! Que estoy diciendo?. La ventana estaba abierta así que una brisa hacía que su pelo se meciera, haciéndole ver una de sus rostros más hermosos.

-Un pervertido- le dije.

-Esa cualidad la tengo más que clara- me dijo.

-A veces y cuando se te da' la gana tierno- le dije.

-Si eso es verdad- me dijo.

-Mph… si tuviera que poner solo una palabra- cerré mis ojos para poder pensar con claridad. Ikuto era del hombre serio, sexy (lo admito), a veces tierno, a la moda, y un gato. Sobre todo pervertido (N/A: eso es lo que más nos gusta de él no?) y siempre me hace sonrojarme y enojarme. No era lo mismo con Tadase, él era diferente, único y quizás el único que me hacía reír. Un día me dijo que empezó a ser gay. Eso me asustó por lo cual yo empecé a estar mucho tiempo con él y pasamos buenos ratos. Pero llegó la hora de su muerte. Había muerto, y necesitaba averiguar sobre su muerte; aunque no sé exactamente para que, quizás para atrapar al culpable y que lo manden a la cárcel por quitarme a mi mejor amigo.

-Misterioso- si esa era la palabra- si, me conformo- me afirmé a mi misma.

-¿Así que misterioso?- me preguntó.

-Si, es una de las cosas por lo cual te describen en total-

-Mph- sonrió levemente- eso es verdad- sentía que la cama se movía. Abrí los ojos y descubrí que Ikuto se había acomodado al lado mío.

-P-pero porque te pusiste aquí?- le pregunté desesperadamente.

-Porque es mi cama ¿No es obvio?- me acordé que estaba en la cama de Ikuto.

-Moh Ikutooo- mientras decía esto se daba vuelta hacia su derecha quedando su cara cerca de la mía, y con su pecho bien apegado al mío.

-Ahhh, solo quédate quieta un rato- me dijo.

-O mejor me voy a mi pieza para dejarte dormir tranquilo- me senté en la cama, para poder salir de allí. Era una cama de plaza y media, por lo tanto podía poner mis pies en el suelo con facilidad. Pero no alcancé ni si quiera a poner mis pies en el suelo, ya que Ikuto me tomó de la cintura y me tiró para atrás.

-Sólo un rato- se aferró a mi como si fuera un bebé. Me hizo una especia de "koala" pero en la cama. Se enrolló en mi con sus piernas, sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y su cabeza en mi pecho.

-MMM…tus pechos son muy pequeños ¿eh? Aunque me lo esperaba de ti- ¡Pooof! Enrojecí hasta llegar a mi punto máximo de sonrojo. Mi corazón empezó a latir demasiado fuerte.

-Su-suéltame pervertidoooo- le grité, pero mientras más me movía, más me apretaba y me dolía.

-Me-me duueelee- le dije.

-Si te mueves más; más te va a doler- me dijo. Después de un buen forcejeo me quedé quieta.

-¿Te rendiste?- me dijo como si nada.

-No tuve opción, contigo a mi lado, es difícil zafarse- dije yo.

-Es un buen punto, eres muy observativa-

-Pues, es una de mis cualidades- ahí me soltó de a poco, hasta que por fin pude movilizarme. Lo primero que hice fue sacar mi brazo izquierdo; era el que más me dolía, porque esta apegado en el torso de Ikuto, entonces cuando me apretaba me dolía.

-¿Te dolió el brazo?- se soltó de mi y se sentó encima de mí, como si yo fuera su montura de caballo, pero no se apoyaba en mí, si no que se sostenía en su propio peso. Me tomó el brazo y me lo apretó.

-Chistt…-me lamenté.

-Perdón, te duele mucho? Espérate aquí- se salió de esa incómoda posición y desapareció en su baño. Al poco rato volvió con una venda de color blanco.

-¿Te puedes sentar?- yo le hice caso y él se arrodilló en forma de pedir matrimonio.

-Perdón, esto fue mi culpa- tenía una cara de preocupado que me conmovió.

-¿Puedes ver con solo la luz de la luna?- le pregunté.

-Claro, soy un gato- me empezó a poner la venda por el brazo hasta llegar a mi codo.

-Por cierto, no has visto a Yoru y las chicas?- le pregunté.

-Me dijo que iba a iniciar una misión secreta, o algo por el estilo, tu sabes como son- es verdad, son muy energéticas cuando se lo proponen.

-Woww! Tienes unas manos muy bonitas, no son afeminadas, si no que son…bueno, no sé como describirlo!- le dije mientras le tomaba su mano y la examinaba cuidadosamente.

-Amu- dijo mi nombre.

-¿Si? Esa soy yo- le respondí.

-¿Te seguía gustando Tadase cuando murió?- Esa pregunta hizo que soltara la mano de Ikuto, y miré para abajo. Se acercó a mi apoyado en sus dos rodillas.

-Hace frío no?- cambié de tema e iba a pararme- iré a cerrar la ventana-

-Amu- dijo Ikuto con una voz amenazante. No me paré y me senté en la cama nuevamente. Ikuto me buscaba con su mirada pero yo la evadía. Pero en un improvisado momento me tomó mi pera (N/A:o barbilla, como ustedes le dicen) y me la levantó para mirarlo a los ojos. No pude evitar su mirada.

-Qué pasa?- le pregunté.

-Amu, contéstame la pregunta-

-Primero suéltame- me soltó y me paré para ir corriendo hacia la puerta, pero en un rápido movimiento Ikuto hizo que quedara contra la pared; quedando inmovilizada.

-Tu no te vas de aquí hasta que me lo digas-

-Yo-yo – dije mientras mis lágrimas caían sin parar.

-¡YO AMABA A TADASE-KUN PERO SE VOLVIÓ GAY Y DE PRONTO ME DOLÍA MUCHO EL CORAZÓN, ME SENTÍA HORRIBLE Y NO PUDE SOPORTAR VERLO DE ESA MANERA, POR ESO, POR ESO FUI SU MEJOR AMIGA HASTA QUE…HASTA QUE…-Ikuto me soltó y le dije:

-Murió- me secaba mis lágrimas con mis manos pero no podía parar. Ikuto se echó para atrás como si hubiera visto a un fantasma, pero se recuperó y se acercó a mi. Yo necesitaba un abrazo, de alguien, pero mi corazón me pedía un abraso de Ikuto. Lo abrasé tan fuerte que los dos caímos en la cama. El me recibió con un cálido abraso en respuesta del mío. Sentía los latidos de su corazón. Palpitaba lento, calmado y pareciera como si ronroneara. Me empezó a acariciar mi cabeza lentamente.

-Hey, ten cuidado con ese brazo, aún no está del todo sano- me dijo como si fuera mi papá. Luego de un rato me levantó como si fuera una princesa, y me quería llevar a mi cuarto. Pero en el umbral de su puerta le dije:

-No quiero ir a mi pieza- le dije. No quería dormir en la pieza, sola, llena de remordimientos.

-Y que quieres mi princesa?- me preguntó. Tenía ganas de dormir con Ikuto.

-P-puedo dormir contigo?- le pregunté, me daba vergüenza pero no quería dormir sola.

-Pero por qué no quieres ir a tu pieza?-

-Me siento sola-

-Y tus charas?-

-Las chicas son muy pequeñas y si duermen conmigo las aplastaría-

-Está bien, tienes pijama? No puedes dormir así, a tu cuerpo le hace mal-

-Está bien, me cambiaré en mi pieza y vuelvo- me bajó de sus brazos.

-No te quieres cambiar en la mía?- me preguntó.

-Ni lo sueñes pervertido-

-No estaría mal soñar contigo aunque no sería novedad si lo vuelvo a hacer-

-¿Ya lo has hecho?- Sonrió como en respuesta de que si.

-Ya vete a tu cuarto, voy en seguida- me fui a mi cuarto y le cerré la puerta. ¿Iba a dormir con Ikuto? Obviamente me había acostumbrado a él, como cuando dormía con él todos, o bueno la mayoría de los días porque los echaba de mi cama, como cuando me dijo que me amaba y que yo juré que era mentira. Me puse mi pijama, que es una pieza sin mangas y me llegaba un poco más arriba de mis rodillas, después me lavé los dientes. Las chicas aún no llegaban. Me dirigí a la pieza de Ikuto. Abrí la puerta y, como antes, todo estaba apagado y solo la luz de la luna reflejaba la pieza. Ikuto no estaba en la cama. De todas maneras me acosté de lado cosa de mirar la puerta del baño. La luz de adentro estaba encendida. De pronto la luz se apagó y se abrió la puerta. No se veía muy bien, pero se veía que Ikuto estaba allí con unos pantalones. No vi nada para arriba. Cuando se acostó, lo noté. Estaba a torso desnudo, y por supuesto estaba calentito y yo helada. Tenía frió, pero Ikuto no lo tenía.

-¿Tienes frío?- me preguntó al oído.

-N-no- le dije, pero no paraba de temblar.

-No mientas, vas as tomar un resfrío- me abrazó por detrás.

-I-Iku-Ikuto perver-tido- le dije, pero al sentir su cuerpo en calor mi cuerpo dejó de temblar como por arte de magia.

-Shh…déjame dormir, mañana me reclamas todo lo que quieras- me dijo, y al parecer se durmió casi al instante. En cambio a mi me costó dormirme no había visto a mis amigos y me cambiaré a otro colegio. Y más preocupada estoy porque mis charas no volvieron cuando fui a buscar mi pijama. Al final me dormí a gusto.

Me sentía incómoda y me desperté alrededor de las dos de la mañana. Ikuto no estaba a mi lado; si no que encima mío!

-I-ikuto! ¿Qué estás haciendo?- le pregunté.

-Nada que te importe- me dijo mientras se acercaba a mi rostro.

-Ikuto, estás en cima mío, como quieres que no me impor-¡?- me puso su dedo índice en mi boca.

-Shhh_, o quieres que despertemos a todo el mundo?_- me dijo susurrándome.

-_Está bien pero qué estás haciendo encima mío?-_ le pregunté, pero en un tono bajo.

-_Lo que debí haber hecho en mucho tiempo, o desde el día en que te conocí- _Me iba a besar, pero no lo dejé. Abrasé su desnudo torso (N/A: Me da vergüenza decirlo pero cuando me lo imagino me tuve que traer un balde para mi baba) y lo empujé hacia mi cuello.

-Ikuto estoy recién tratando de salir de mi dolor, porfavor dame tiempo- le dije, pero inesperadamente empezó a besar mi cuello, como un vampiro. Después de besarlo desesperadamente, se alejó de mí y a la luz de la luna de veían sus labios brillantes a causa de la saliva. Me apetecía probarlos, pero la imagen de Tadase se me aparecía en su rostro. Le tomé sus hombros y me senté al frente del él.

-Mañana hablamos- le dije.

-Mañana es hoy tontita- me dijo, y tenía la razón.

-Bueno, entonces cuando se levanten los demás- le dije.

-Para mí solo estás tú- eso fue demasiado tierno y sentía que me sonrojaba. Lo tiré para atrás, y yo quedé encima de él. Me acerqué a sus labios, y él y yo cerramos los ojos; pero no los probé. Me alejé a tiempo. Me acosté en silencio mientras él seguía tirado en la cama como medio en shock. Después se recuperó y se acostó pero me estaba dando la espalda, como si estuviera enojado conmigo.

* * *

><p>Holaass! Como están? Al fin terminé el capitulo. XD En el otro capi hago el detrás de las cámaras porque me están quitando el computador yaa-nee!<p> 


	5. Capitulo 5: ¿Novia?

**Estos personajes no me pertenecen, si no la historia; de lo contrario ya habría matado al GAY de Tadase…**

* * *

><p><strong>Hoolaa~ Bueno, ahora si les dejo el afuera de cámaras que no pude hacerlo la otra vez porque mis "queridos padres" me quitaron mi amado computador TT^TT…<strong>

* * *

><p>Afuera de cámaras:<p>

-Hola amigos- dijo una animadora que salió de alguna parte del escenario con un vestido de color rojo hasta los tobillos con media pierna afuera.

-Kyaaaa!- gritaron todas las chicas del público.

-Mi nombre es Bárbara pero soy BRB~ANIMES/Barbiea1000, y hoy nos divertiremos mucho haciéndole preguntas a nuestros protagonistas- dijo. Luego con su mano derecha apuntó a alguna parte de atrás del escenario y aparecieron 3 personas- Hoy estos serán nuestros entrevistados:

-¡Tsukiyomi Ikuto!- todas las chicas gritan; él se sienta y cierra los ojos.

-¡Amu Hinamori!- todos los chicos gritaron.

-Y…Tadase Hotori- **(N/A: Ya sé todas lo creíamos muerto o no? Pero en fin es un gay que tenía que poner jajaja) **tomatazos, pepinazos, huevazos y garabatos surgieron del público. El rubio muchacho fue a los vestidores y al cabo de un rato salió con su ropa lista de nuevo, sólo con la diferencia de que traía protectores por si le tiraban piedras. **(N/A: Cosa que debe parecer normal ¿No?) **

-Jejeje, ¡muy bien empecemos con las preguntas!- mientras decía esto sacaba un papel- muy bien; la primera pregunta es de:

-**SasuHina4ever: **Ikuto…¿Por qué eres endemoniadamente sexy?

**-Ikuto: **No lo sé, siempre me pregunto lo mismo, supongo que me pongo más lindo porque mis fans me aman.

-**SasuHina4ever: **(Entra en el estudio) Ikutooooo (lo abrasa)

**-Barbiea1000: **Seguridad! (un cuádruple de guardias las sacan del estudio) Uff con lo que hay que aguantar aquí, ahora la segunda pregunta, mejor dicho PREGUNTAS es de:

-**Hikari98SA: **(entra en el estudio, todas aplauden y se sienta al frente de ikuto) Bueno, como ya te preguntaron porque eras sexy, te diré la segunda: ¿Por qué te gusta Amu?

**-Público: **Ohhhh (sorprendidos y esperando respuesta de Ikuto)

**-Ikuto: **Porque la encuentro linda, amigable, simpática y sexy. Aunque sea plana me gusta.

**-Amu: **¡Ikuto!

**-Hikari98SA: **¿Por qué te gusta tocar el violín?

**-Ikuto: **Porque es un instrumento que me pega, no que me pega de pegar ya estaría muerto, (**N/A: Imagínense a Ikuto perseguido por un violín que le pega xDD) **jaja, si no que me acomoda y que siento que expreso mejor mis sentimientos.

**-Hikari98SA: **Gracias, ahora para Amu (se sienta al frente de Amu) ¿Por qué en el anime, creías que te gustaba Tadase? Porque al principio creía que Tadase era una niña. Sin ofender TADAGAY (Tadase la mira con cara de bobo)

-**Amu: **Porque lo encontraba tierno, un amor, pero después me rompió el corazón y por eso me empecé a fijar en Ikuto. (se sonroja por lo que acaba de decir)

**-Hikari98SA: **Última pregunta: ¿Por qué apenas te das cuenta que Tadase es gay?

**-Amu: **Porque previamente no había visto el lado "B" de Tadase (dijo apenada) ¿No que tú (se dirige a Tadase) estabas muerto?

**-Tadagay: **He venido a ser el rey del mundo.

**-Barbiea1000: **Yo diría que nos viniste a penar ¿No? (risas) Muy bien, gracias por las preguntas ahora nos visitaaa: ¡Konno-chan!

**-Konno-chan: **(entra en el estudio) Hola! Mis preguntas son para la autora.

**-Barbiea1000: **¿En serio? Bueno con gusto te las respondo (se sienta)

**-Konno-chan: **¿Qué pasará con los padres de Amu en estados Unidos?

**-Barbiea1000: **Yo creo que trabajarán allí y arrendarán una casa.

**-Konno-chan: **¿Qué les pasó a los amigos de Amu?

-**Barbiea1000: **Eso aún no lo explico, así que lo haré en este capítulo.

-**Konno-chan: **¿A qué se refiere Ikuto cuando le pregunta que le quería ser a Amu al principio?

**-Babriea1000: **Sorry no entendí tu pregunta O/O.

**-Konno-chan: **Ahhh… ¿Qué pasó con la escuela de amu? ¿Irá a la misma de Ikuto?

**-Barbiea1000: **Ahí lo explicaré.

**-Konno-chan: **¿Cuándo se besarán?

-**Barbiea1000:** Lo siento esa pregunta es confidencial completamente ni yo misma lo sé ajajaja.

-**Konno-chan: **Ok, muchas gracias…

**-Barbiea1000: **No te preocupes, muchas gracias a ti (Se va Konno-chan) Y la última: ¡YuumiK!

**-YuumiK: **Es una pregunta para Tadase.

**-Tadagay: **Al fin n.n

**-YuumiK: **¿Qué te gusta de ser gay?

**-Tadagay: **Genial, justo cuando me preguntan me preguntan cosas así.

**-YuumiK: **¿?

**-Tadagay: **Que puedo mirar a otros hombres.

**-YuumiK: **Que ascoo! Y ¿Puedo bailar en tu tumba?

**-Tadagay: **Sii obvio (irónicamente)

-**YuumiK: **En serio ¿? Ahora voy (se va corriendo)

**-Tadagay: **Noo lo dije irónicamente!

**FIINNN~DESU NYPAA**

* * *

><p><strong>Jejeje ¿Les gustó? Jjajaja me puse más humorística en esa parte, estoy feliizz (: ahora comenzaré el 5° capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado, quizás que diga cosas medias raras, pero si no quieren leerlo no lo lean, es por su propia seguridad; este es un capítulo dedicado a la segunda administradora que hoy está de cumpleaños (si no publico después de tu cumple es porque publiqué tarde o me faltaba un párrafo) Haré cosas medias perver pero como me dijeron que lo hiciera… Pero no ESA clase de cosas, yo me gusta escribir eso. Les gustó la novela de Vampire Knight? Espero que sí. Ahora dejemos el blah,blah,blah y a leer se ha dicho (en mi caso escribir ajajajaj)<strong>

* * *

><p>Capítulo 5: ¿Novia?<p>

**Ikuto POV. **_(Les recuerdo que pov es para referirse a quien la relata)_

Me desperté alrededor de las 8:00 am. Si, es temprano pero no es mi costumbre levantarme tarde. Me fui al baño a ducharme; apreciaba como el agua caliente sacaba todos mis errores de encima. Nunca pensé que Amu se acostaría conmigo, supongo que era porque amaba a Tadase. La amo con todo mi ser; pero desde que se enamoró de Tadase no puedo cederle todo mi corazón, es por eso que la estoy conquistando; que olvide a Tadase y si se enamora de mí…quizás esa parte de mí ceda. Salí del baño con unos bóxers negros con el elástico rojo, sin camisa y con el pelo mojado. Amu estaba muy sensualmente acostada, sin sábanas abrasada de una almohada; el tirante del pijama se había caído, dejando su seno semi-desnudo, haciendo que yo me sonrojara. Fui a donde estaba y la tapé por dos cosas: 1) porque estaba helada, 2) porque en esa posición me estaba provocando a besarla. Cuando la cubrí lo hice un poco brusco, provocando que ella se despertara.

-¿Huh? Ikuto…¿Qué haces aq…?- Al parecer se dio cuenta de que estaba sin nada a excepto los bóxers, porque se puso roja como un tomate maduro- ¡Ponte ropa!- luego se tapó con las sábanas para supuestamente "no verme" pero de todas maneras sabía que me estaba viendo.

-Es mi pieza, puedo hacer lo que se me antoje, si quiero estar desnudo me pasearé por toda mi pieza desnudo- ella no respondió. Me acosté al lado de ella.

-Aléjate, hentai- me gruñó. Tuve que hacerle caso. Me puse unos pantalones negros con una camisa azulada.

-Listo- le dije.

-Muy bien- se destapó. Mientras se sentaba en la cama yo la examinaba con sumo cuidado. Piel albina, ojos de color ámbar, pelo rosa hasta el hombro y delgada. Perfecta para mí. Pero mi pasado y mi otro lado jamás serían borrados. _–Tengo que terminar con ella, aunque no pueda, no quiero seguir más con esto-_ pensé para mi mismo, mientras recordaba todo.

-¿En qué piensas tanto?- me dijo Amu a solo dos centímetros de mi cara.

-Hum, en nada- le dije y oculté mi cara en mis flequillos.

-Mentira, a ti te pasa algo muy raro- me dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿No serás tú la única que ha actuado raro? Ya que te hayas querido acostar conmigo es suficiente- me reí y luego yo estaba cerca de su cara. Ella se sonrojó levemente. La tomé de la cintura con cuidado y la acerqué a mi pecho; ella puso sus manos en él y cerró los ojos. Al parecer si quería un beso, pero al sentir nuestras respiraciones yo me alejé. No era porque no quería incluso lo hubiera hecho en el instante, sin embargo sentí que alguien nos observaba, pero no alguien cualquiera.

-¿Ikuto? ¿Qué pasa?- me preguntó Amu. Sus sexys labios hicieron que la soltara. Mi instinto me dijo que no debía. Algo andaba mal, muy mal.

-Lo siento Amu, primero tu anoche dijiste que no podías y segundo yo tampoco puedo, por último nuestro amor no es mutuo- dicho esto salí de la habitación dejando a Amu tirada en el piso como si le hubieran dado una puntada en el corazón.

Llegó el odiado Lunes. En todo el fin de semana no le hablé a Amu ni por si acaso. Ella quería hablar conmigo pero no podía y yo menos.

* * *

><p><strong>Amu POV.<strong>

¿Por qué yo quería que Ikuto me besara? ¿Por qué el no quiso? ¿Ikuto me está ocultando algo? Todas esas preguntas circulaban por mi mente día a día, torturándome. Hoy es lunes, me han transferido al colegio de Ikuto, por lo tanto ya no vería a mis queridos amigos de toda mi vida. Aunque con la muerte de Tadase todos quedaron muy choqueados y ya no eran los mismos excepto Yaya y Kuukai que al parecer sabían aceptar el mal futuro. Muy pronto los invitaría si es que la mamá de Ikuto me deja. Ahora me puse el mismo uniforme de Utau, me veía muy bien y mis charas dijeron que estaba muy bonito. Pero hoy, mi primer día de clases iba tarde. Tomé mi desayuno y salí corriendo:

-Paso, Brinco, SAAALTOO- cuando decía esto vi que unas alitas de color rosa salían en mis muñecas y en mis tobillos. Alcancé a llegar. Habían muchas personas que se susurraban:

-¿Ella es Hinamori Amu?- o - Es muy cool & spicy – suspiré. Otra vez empezaría con la misma historia de mi otro colegio. Llegué al aula que me correspondía: 7°C. Entré en la sala y al parecer todos me esperaban.

-Bueno, ella es Amu Hinamori, su nueva compañera- dijo el profesor animadamente.

-M-mucho gusto en conocerlos- dije. Todos me miraron asombrados.

-Muy bien Hinamori usted se sienta…etooo…al lado de Kinji- me dijo. Kinji era bastante guapo hay que admitirlo. Pelo negro, ojos verdes oscuros, piel blanca; aún así no me interesaba en lo absoluto.

-Mucho gusto, me llamo Kinji Sobaki- me dijo con una cálida sonrisa de bienvenida que yo asentí gustosa.

-Hola, como dijeron mi nombre es Amu- él me respondió:

-¿Quieres que te muestre el colegio después de clases?- dijo con una pícara sonrisa, sabía que quería más que eso, y además supe en seguida que era un mujeriego.

-C-cl-claro cómo no- le dije titubeando, porque su mirada me daba miedo.

-Perfecto! Te espero en la entrada del colegio- me dijo. Hicimos clases normales de matemáticas: porcentajes, variación proporcional directa y ese tipo de cosas aburridas. Al terminar la clase el profesor dijo:

-¡Muy bien chicos! Recuerden que el 3° medio C viene a visitarnos para explicarnos lo que les gustaría ser, y a platicar un rato de lo que deseen, así que comiencen a armar las mesas para recibirlos bien, los que trajeron comida la colocan y bueno ustedes saben el resto- cuando dijo una niña levantó la mano:

-Sensei (**N/A: para los que no saben es para referirse a alguien sabio) **¿Es el curso de Tsukiyomi Ikuto?- todos callaron.

-Sí, supongo que el también viene- dijo el profesor.

-¡Kwaaiii!- gritaron todas-

-¿Qué?- Yo fui la única extra que se expresó de esa manera. La niña que levantó la mano vino hacia mí y me dijo:

-Hinamori Amu ¿Cierto?- me cedió la mano derecha; ella era peli-roja con ojos amarillos, pecas y tez blanca.

-Yo soy Haruka Souma- perecía amigable- muy bien Amu como deberías saber en todo buen colegio hay personas populares, lindas e increíblemente sexys- tomó aire para continuar- como eres nueva no sabes que Tsukiyomi Ikuto es uno de los más populares del colegio, junto con Kinji y blah, blah, blah- en la parte de blah, blah, blah estaba diciendo puros nombres, que yo no le hacía caso porque si Ikuto era popular, también debía ser populares entre las chicas entonces significaba amorío y eso significaba que todo lo que me dijo era una absoluta mentira. Pero ¿Por qué preocuparme? Total ni me gusta; aunque por dentro quizás que estaba un poco celosa.

Pasaron dos horas…había llegado la hora en el cual "supuestamente" llegaría Ikuto. Yo sólo quería hablarle pero mis palabras no salían me mi boca.

-Profesor, ¿Puedo ir al baño?- mi profesor dijo:

-Sí pero apúrese que llegarán los de 3° medio- salí de la sala caminando despacio. En el pasillo venía el 3° medio C a mi sala. Se veía la cabeza peli-azul de Ikuto al final de la fila. Oculté mi cara con mis flequillos y caminé hasta mi destino pero,… Ikuto me agarró del brazo. Me giré y cuando lo vi me zafé en seguida. En el forcejeo de salir todos ya habían entrado a mi sala.

-¿Por qué me estás evadiendo?- me preguntó.

-HA! Yo evadiéndote?- le dije irónicamente- Tú eres el único que me ha estado evadiendo cuando te he querido hablar.

-Bueno, eso es porque…- iba a continuar pero al parecer vio a alguien detrás de mí, porque abrió los ojos como plato y me atrajo hacia su pecho. No me dejaba moverme, alguien muy importante para Ikuto estaba allí y no quería que la viera.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado, y ahora de nuevo con Death Note, esta historia está protegida por los derechos de CopyRights entre otras cosas, jejejej (: Siempre quise poner eso…nos vemos en Death Note chauuuu ¡!<p> 


	6. Capitulo 6: Misterios y Secretos

Hola! Lo siento por demorarme taaanto en hacer este capítulo pero ya saben las complicaciones, los planes, en fin. Además yo hago por lo general + de 2000 palabras para que no haya tanto aburriemiento ... ahora espero que lo disfruten y hay leme. Así que espero que no queden traumadas ni mucho porque hay cosas peores... buano, aquí las dejo chauu!

* * *

><p>Capítulo 6: "Misterios y secretos"<p>

_**Amu POV.**_

Estaba completamente inmóvil. Una parte de mi me gritaba: Ikuto te oculta algo despierta!- Pero obviamente no le quise hacer caso a esa voz. Una vez más sentía que su cuerpo varonil expulsaba ese aroma que hacía que me derrumbara entera por dentro. Mientras todas esas emociones pasaban dentro de mí, Ikuto seguía sosteniéndome preocupadamente. Esa persona que Ikuto le tenía tanto miedo estaba allí, y, no se los había contado, pero ya hace días que me sentía observada, como si hubiera una cámara oculta en varias partes de la casa.

-Ikuto, me está empezando a doler- Si, Ikuto cada vez me apretaba más y más fuerte, haciendo casi que no podía respirar. Pero no me hizo el mínimo caso. Subí mis manos hacia su sensual rostro. Al sentir mi piel junto con la de él, pudo reaccionar. Había salido de su "trance". Ikuto me vio a mí y en la posición en la que estábamos y me soltó. Escondió su rostro en sus flequillos y se fue sin decirme nada. Lo primero que yo hice fue darme la vuelta y ver el lugar que Ikuto estaba viendo. Pero no había absolutamente nada. Me dirigí al baño, hice lo que tenía que hacer y me devolví a mi clase. Conocí a algunos de 3° medio muy atractivos y a la vez simpáticos; sin embargo seguía manteniendo mi actitud de "Cool & Spici". Ikuto siempre estuvo rodeado de mujeres, cosa que no me hacía gracia; y NO estoy celosa. Mis compañeras quedaron encantadas con Ikuto. Lo bueno es que nadie sabía que vivía con él. Muchos hombres pidieron mi número telefónico y, para sacarle celos a Ikuto se los daba complacida. Pero al gato no le importó demasiado, aunque de vez en cuando nuestras miradas se encontraban y se desviaban por la mirada del otro. Al fin terminó ese interminable e tonto día. Para mi sorpresa Ikuto me esperaba llena de mujeres a su alrededor. Yo lo miré indiferente y me fui a mi casa sola. Claro, que Ikuto no dejó pasar esa oportunidad y se fue detrás de mí. Todas las mujeres quedaron boquiabiertas al ver que Ikuto me estaba persiguiendo. Cuando vi que toda esa multitud se había ido, dejé atrás me obstinada personalidad y me dejé llevar hacia el parque más cercano. Ya no sabía si Ikuto me seguía o si no lo hacía, mejor para mí. Estaba atrapada en todos los recuerdos malos que he tenido. Estaba atrapada en mi mundo de dolor. La muerte de Tadase, la despedida de mis padres y ahora la triste rotura de amistad entre Ikuto y yo. Mentiras, secretos y cosas misteriosas sobre Ikuto inundaban mi cabeza llena de pensamientos malos. Me senté en una "mini-colina" que se encontraba allí, tiré mi maletín y me tomé mis piernas con mis brazos. Luego sentí como la suave brisa recorría el lugar y se llevaba todos esos malos pensamientos y recuerdos, dejando en mí una suave caricia. Me aburrí de mi posición y me acosté en el pasto. Saqué mi celular y comencé a jugar una clase de "Snake". Ya iba como en el nivel 10 porque la serpiente había alcanzado un gran tamaño, y me aburrí. No había nadie y hacía un calor horrible. Me saqué las pantis, aprovechando que no había nadie y dejé mis blancas y lampiñas piernas al descubierto. También me saqué mi chaqueta y la corbata. Mis sostenes se notaban demasiado. Sí, seré plana pero ni tanto soy A-36, así que tampoco tan plana. Extrañaba a mis amigos. Rima, Nagihiko, Yaya, Kairi, Lulu, Kuuka y Lulu. Lulu este año se había cambiado a mi ex-colegio. Es una verdadera lástima. Yo quería estar con ella ya que hace tiempo que no la veo. Sin darme cuenta vi a Rima con Yaya pasando por allí. Corrí a saludarlas. Ellas rebosaban de alegría.

-Amu- dijo Rima con su tímida voz.

-Amu-chiii- dijo Yaya abrasándome, a tal punto de estrangularme.

-Chicas, ¿A dónde iban?-pregunté con curiosidad.

-Justamente íbamos a tu casa a saludarte- dijo Rima sonriéndome.

-¿En serio? Que sorpresa- dije yo.

-Pero al parecer estás ocupada- dijo Yaya apuntando hacia la colina.

-No, yo no lo estoy- dije yo mientras me daba la vuelta.

-Entonces ¿Por qué estás con Ikuto?- preguntó Rima. Al darme la vuelta me di cuenta que las chicas tenían razón. Ikuto estaba con sus orejas y cola de gato revisándome la ropa que había dejado.

-IKUTO!- grité mientras subía corriendo a quitarle todas mis cosas.

-¿Mph?- respondió él.

-¡No revises mis cosas!- le grité.

-¡Amu! Nos vemos otro día, ¡Kairi nos llamó por una reunión importante! ¡Adiós!- gritó Yaya. Tomó a Rima por la mano y se fueron corriendo. Yo en lo personal creo que me querían dejar a solar con Ikuto, y por eso me sentí mal. Caí de rodillas al suelo. Sentía una ira increíble hacia Ikuto, justo en el momento que estaba con unas viejas amigas lo tenía que arruinar.

-¡Ikuto eres un estúpido!- le grité demasiado fuerte.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó excusándose de lo que había hecho.

-Justo que estaba con unas viejas amigas- empecé a tartamudear. Sentía un nudo en mi cuello que no me dejaba respirar.

-No es mi culpa que te pongas justo en el mismo árbol en el que yo me pongo a dormir. Tampoco es mi culpa que dejes tu ropa tirada por ahí- se sentó en forma de indio enfrente mío. Mis ojos querían llorar, pero no enfrente a Ikuto, quizás que ya lo haya hecho, pero es algo que quisiera no repetir.

-En fin, ¿Pásame mis cosas?- era una pregunta-orden.

-No-

-Pásamelas- le ordené.

-Está bien- me pasó mis pantis y mi corbata.

-¿Mi chaqueta?- le pregunté.

-Eso tendrás que conseguirlo tú misma- me dijo.

-¿Y cómo quieres que te las pida?- le pregunté.

-Persuadiéndome- me dijo. ¿Qué se creía? ¿Un playboy? No lo iba a ser ni en broma.

-Ah entonces quédatela- Pero la verdad es que la necesitaba.

-Está bien- le la iba a quedar cuando…

-Ya está bien si me importa ¿Querías que lo admitiera?- le respondí.

-Vaya que eres terca- me dijo.

-A mucha honra- le dije.

-Ya, entonces persuádeme- dijo él, sentándose bajo el árbol.

-¿Crees que no puedo persuadirte?- lo desafié.

-Eso es lo que quiero ver, cuánto tiempo aguantas sin reprimirte a ti misma-

-Bien, si yo gano me das mi chaqueta- le musité.

-¿Y si yo gano?- me preguntó.

-No lo sé- le dije sonrojada.

-Quiero que seas mi esclava por 1 día- dijo.

-Trato hecho- le estiré mi mano derecha y la tomó con su mano derecha. Una vez hecho el trato de acerqué lentamente a él. Esto me estaba empezando a hartar. Con mis manos le empecé a desabrochar su chaqueta sensualmente. Me senté en sus muslos dejando los míos a la altura de su cadera. Ikuto se empezó a intranquilizar, no podía tener sus manos quietas. Esto ya lo iba ganando yo. Luego lentamente le desabroché su camisa dejando al descubierto su bien formado torso. Obviamente yo estaba roja a más no poder y más aún cuando se me ocurrió la idea de besarlo. Me acerqué a su cuello y empecé a darle pequeños besitos. Luego procedí por su torso. Quería tocar cada parte de su cuerpo cautelosamente. Cuando volví a ver su cara estaba sudando y su cara había adaptado un tono rojizo.

-¿No me digas que Tsukiyomi Ikuto se ha sonrojado?- pregunté irónicamente.

-Cállate, o no te la entrego- le dije firmemente.

Hice una mueca de "a mí no me engañas", pero no me hizo caso alguno. Comencé a quitarle la chaqueta, muy sensualmente porque trataba de tocar su espalda lo más que podía. Luego seguí con la camisa, dejándolo completamente a torso desnudo. Luego siguió su rostro, para conseguirla completamente debía besarlo en la boca. Antes de hacer eso me acerqué a su oreja y le susurré:

_-Me las vas a pagar- _Él sonrió satisfecho. Me acerqué a su boca y la besé tímidamente. Pero esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Ikuto se descontroló.

-Amu- Me tomó los hombros y me tiró hacia atrás. Un escalofrío me tomó por sorpresa. Ikuto beso mis labios con dulzura. Luego la cosa se intensificó. Ikuto quería meter su lengua en mi boca. Mientras eso pasaba una de sus manos recorría mi cuerpo entero, hasta que llegó a la camisa. La desabrochó 1 por 1, dejando mi pecho al descubierto. Una vez que lo pensé, le correspondí el beso. Cerré mis ojos y me dejé llevar. Nuestras bocas se convirtieron en un campo de batalla y de pasión. Ikuto me recorría entera con su lengua. Cada cierto tiempo nos separábamos para tomar aire. Ikuto, aunque era un pervertido, aún no sentía nada como eso. Ikuto besaba con tanta pasión que era un poco imposible resistirse, y lo hacía demasiado bien, un profesional diría yo. Después de tanto beso nos separamos definitivamente. Yo me abroché la camisa y me puse al fin mi chaqueta, pero…la venganza es dulce.

-¿Mi chaqueta?- preguntó Ikuto buscándola en todas partes.

-Lamentablemente te tengo que decir que ahora la tengo yo- le mostré su chaqueta en mi mano.

-¿Así que lo decides así? – me preguntó Ikuto levantándose.

-Exacto- le dije.

-Perfecto, espero que hoy estés preparada- me dijo.

-Está bien-

Llegué cansada a mi casa.

-Amu-chan!- dijo Ran, Miki, Suu y Dia.

-Hola chicas-

-¿Por qué vienes tan sonrojada?-

-¿Quién sabe?- diciendo esto me fui a bañar al baño del primer piso que tenía un yacusi más grande que el de mi pieza. Qué cómodo era sentir como la cálida agua recorría mi cuerpo lentamente sin ninguna preocupación. Cuando me terminé de bañar me puse una toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo, y luego me dispuse a abrir la pequeña ventana para que se fuera todo el vapor que había dejado el calor del agua. De la nada sentí un fuerte ruido originario de mi espalda. Al principio no me asusté en lo mínimo, porque pensé que se había caído algo. Pero luego sentí una extraña sensación en mis pies. Parecían pelos que se desplazaban lentamente por allí. Un escalofrío lleno de miedo se apoderó de mí. Salí rápidamente del baño, sin darme cuenta que aún estaba mojada, provocando que al salir del baño me resbalara cayendo de bruces al suelo. La toalla de mi cuerpo se había salido de su lugar. Asustada me puse en una esquina en forma fetal, me empezó a dar frío. Pero Ikuto llegó a socorrerme en ese momento.

-Amu- Dijo una sexy voz desde afuera. Yo no podía moverme aún. Mi sexto sentido me avisaba que alguien estaba allí.

-¡Amu!- gritó más fuerte Ikuto. Al escuchar esa voz, al parecer la persona que "supuestamente" se encontraba allí se escondió dentro de la tina.

-Amu, voy a entrar- dijo Ikuto con decisión. La puerta estaba con llave por lo que dificultó la entrada de él. Pero al poco tiempo lo logró. Yo seguía con la vista en la tina. Ikuto al verme así además de sonrojarse, se asustó. Cogió la toalla y me la puso alrededor de mi cuerpo.

-Ikuto, hay algo en la tina- le dije tiritando.

-¿En la tina?- preguntó.

-Si- Ikuto se asomó a la tina pero no había nada.

-Amu, no hay nada, creo que te estás imaginando cosas por estar mucho rato en la tina- Me paré con ayuda de Ikuto.

-¿Estarás bien?- me preguntó.

-Sí- le tartamudeé.

-MMmmm… yo no pienso lo mismo, te llevaré a tu habitación- Ikuto me acompañó hasta la puerta.

-Baja a comer en cuanto te vistas- después se dio la media vuelta y desapareció en su cuarto.

-Está bien- dije. Ahora me quedé allí, un poco paralizada. No sentía muy bien mis piernas. Ya no sentía casi nada. Pero salieron mis charas a ayudarme.

-Amu-chan!-gritaron las 4.

-Chicas- dije y me desmayé en el suelo.

* * *

><p>Hola! Les gustó? Esa es mi frase normal. Ahora me voy al mall. Espero que les guste y que no las haya dejado traumadas. Si quieren más para el próximo capítulo comenten, necesito saber si quieren más o no. Chau!<p> 


	7. Capítulo 7: Vergüenza

Holas! Gomene si no he escribido últimamente, he estado pegada con la novela de Death Note y gracias a esa razón no he podido escribir libremente; bueno empecemos, no quiero quitarles más tiempo.

**Disclimer: Estos personajes no son míos, si no de Peach Pit; si lo fueran Amuto sería la mejor pareja en la temporada del Party Amu e Ikuto ya habrían tenido **_**"Relaciones"**_ **y Tadase habría muerto por depresión.**

**ADVERTENCIA: ESTE CONTENIDO PUEDE SER UN POCO PERVERTIDO POR LO CUAL NO QUIERO QUE DESUPUÉS SE QUEJEN CONMIGO PORQUE LEYERON ALGO NO ES ACORDE A SU EDAD ¿OK?**

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 7: Verguenza<span>

**Ikuto Pov.**

Iba bajando las escaleras cuando derrepente llagan las charas de Amu al lado mío con una expresión no muy buena en sus diminutas caras.

—Ikuto-kun— dijo la charita verde.

— ¿Qué pasa Suu?— Dijo Yoru. Con que se llama Suu.

— ¡Amu-chan se ha desmayado! — dijo ¿Ran?

— ¿En dónde? — pregunté alteradamente.

— Arriba, en el umbral de su cuarto — Sin nada más que decir subí casi como el súper héroe: "Flash".

— ¡Amu! — grité su nombre para ver si reaccionaba o algo así. Llegué hasta ella, la tomé en brazos y la llevé a mi pieza, porque allí tenía más implementos en caso de que presentara fiebre. La recosté con mucha delicadeza y fui al baño por agua y paracetamol. En eso mi celular sonó desde mi bolsillo. Vi el nombre de la persona que me llamaba a las 9:00 de la noche; sí, era _**ella.**_

— ¿Aló? — pregunté yo como si no supiera de quién se tratase.

— ¿Ikuto? — preguntaron del otro lado.

— ¿Ahora qué demonios quieres? —pregunté fríamente.

— Moo… eres malo Ikuto-_koi_ — Como detesto que me hable así.

— No soy tu novio — Del otro lado se escuchó que me maldecía a regañadientes.

— En fin… ¡Me dejaste plantada! — Ups. Ahora sí estoy en un problema.

— Lo siento se me olvidó me olvidó nuestro compromiso — dije mientras me ponía el celular entre mi oreja y mi hombro para poder mojar la venda en caso de la fiebre.

— ¡Esta es la tercera vez! — casi se me cae el teléfono. Ella no gritó, para ser más preciso rugió.

— Lo siento he estado muy ocupado, pero te lo- —

— ¡No digas nada! ¿Con que encontraste a otra? — yo me quedé callado sin saber responder — pues bien — se escuchó una risita malvada del otro lado — Mandaré a mis agentes a que matan a tu familia y a tu… N-U-E-V-A P-R-E-F-E-R-I-D-A — Una de mis manos se empuñó.

— ¡Qué no se te ocurra hacerle nada! — mi reflejo en el espejo mostraba claramente mi ira.

— Ohh~ ¿Y qué me vas a hacer? ¿Matarme? Eso no lo creo niño bonito —

— Mph…— como me fastidiaba.

— Pues bien, por **complacerme** estos últimos 3 meses, te daré otra oportunidad, ¿Te parece?—

—Muy bien, dame la fecha y la hora — no podía negarme. Ella todo lo controlaba, y en especial mi vida. Yo era su títere del placer. Me tenía para puro juego; quería casarse conmigo, tener una "gran familia feliz", ser rica en dinero, matarme y luego quedarse con mi riqueza. En otras palabras era un perra en todos los sentidos.

— Sii cariño, mañana en el motel "Two Lovers" a las 8:00 pm. ¿Qué te parece? Así te puedes ir más temprano; no espera… ¡Quédate a dormir! — su felicidad me daba asco.

— E-está bien — me costó mucho pronunciar esas palabras.

— ¡Muy bien! — gritó como boba. Luego le corté porque no quería si saber de su existencia; incluso la negaba. Regresé un poco mareado al lado de Amu, para no molestarla me fui a acostar en el sillón. Yoru se fue a la habitación de Amu para acompañar a las charas. Me quedé profundamente dormido. Alrededor de las 5:00 am. Me levanté con un terrible dolor de cabeza que hacía ver todo de colores. Me dirigí a la cama para ver si Amu seguía mejor, peor o algo parecido. Cuando llegué al lado de la cama, me percaté de que Amu no estaba en ella, me preocupé y grité al aire:

−¡Amu! – Sin embargo no recibí respuesta alguna. Cuando estuve a punto de ir con el reino de Roma a buscar a Amu por $1.000.000 millones de dólares, ella salió por la puerta del baño.

− Moo Ikuto… Me duele la cabeza, y para peor tú gritas y tu voz resuena en mi cabeza como ventana en un terremoto– Ella seguía con la toalla el rededor del cuerpo, su cabello estaba suelto y seco por el tiempo estando al aire libre.

− Eto… P-perdón – Me fijé en la situación en la que se encontraba A-…perdón; estábamos y si no me controlaba… no sabría que podría llegar a pasar. Amu supo enseguida que la miraba con una mirada devoradora y se le subieron los colores enseguida.

− ¡Ikuto! – yo fijé mi cara hacia otro punto de la habitación.

− Acuéstate en mi cama, iré a la pieza y te traeré un pijama, ¿En dónde está? – Ella seguía ahí parada dada vuelta.

−En el primer cajón del clóset a la derecha – respondió sin mucho que decir. Me retiré silenciosamente dejando la puerta cerrada, mientras ella se veía ir a la cama para sentarse.

Cuando al fin salí, solté un graaan suspiro. No podía soportar la idea, de tener a Amu, ahí, con sus piernas al aire, su cuerpo estaba siendo cubriendo por una pequeña toalla que apenas cubría sus muslos. Y yo ¿Qué hacía ahí? Claro; de pervertido.

Fui a su pieza y entré muy cautelosamente por si los charas estuviesen durmiendo. Comprobé que lo estaban. Fui a su clóset y abrí las puertas. Además de una gran cantidad, había una gran cantidad de posters de Utau, cayéndose encima mío. Me salió una gotita en la nuca al estilo anime.

− ¿Acaso nunca ordenó su closet al llegar aquí? – Extrañamente encontré una foto de Utau conmigo y, ante esto sonreí. Vi los cajones. ¿Izquierdo o derecho? Upss… lo olvidé. Me decidí por la izquierda. Al abrir el primero habían calzones y sostenes de varios colores; uno de los sostenes tenía un dibujo de un "conejito playboy". ¿A su edad ya se piensa en "eso"? Entonces yo soy el que está un poco viejo. En una de mis investigaciones del "cajón especial" encontré una especie de…bueno, no lo diré, pero les digo que con sólo mirarlo me sonrojé. Lo devolví y me dirigí al segundo cajón.

Allí encontré varios álbumes, uno de ellos decía: "Tadase y yo". Lo abría y encontré varias fotos de ellos. En las últimas páginas encontré fotos de Amu **besándose **con Tadase. Estaba realmente enojado y furioso. Lo cerré de un golpe, lo dejé donde estaba, y luego fui a la segunda fila. Al fin encontré el dichoso pijama. Lo tomé de mala gana y regresé a la habitación.

− Ikuto, ¿Lo trajis- − Se lo tiré en las manos y me acosté en mi cama. − ¿Qué te pasa? – Me preguntó como si no pasara nada; bueno, en realidad ella no sabía que en su clóset había tenido varias sorpresas.

−Nada, vístete rápido – Le di la espalda.

− ¿Quieres que me vista aquí? – preguntó temerosa.

− Para eso hay baño – le espeté.

− Es que…− ¿Qué había hecho ahora?

−¿¡QUÉ? – estaba realmente enojado… ¿Por qué? No lo sé, quizás que estaba celoso, y jamás en mi vida se lo diría a la cara; mi orgullo me lo impedía, además, ella realmente no me gustaba ¿O si?

− El baño está inundado – Rayos y ahora me faltaba eso.

− ¿Qué le pasó ahora a esa mierda? – Amu me miraba con un poco de terror y curiosidad.

− Cuando entré estaba así – me dijo casi como un susurro. Me dirigí al baño y efectivamente la cañería se había roto, y el baño parecía mar. Tuve que juntarla y en un intento de cerrarla de me abrió más, dejándome empapado, como si el mundo me odiara y todo me saliera mal.

− ¡Maldita sea del demonio! – Grité furioso. Me tuve que sacar la camisa, dejarla a un lado y cortar el agua desde una manilla. Mis pantalones se mojaron un poco en la parte superior y mi trasero también ya que luego me senté en el suelo donde supuestamente estaba "seco" pero como mi mala suerte está viva hoy, quedé mojado ahí también. Salí del baño sin la camisa dejando mi torso al descubierto.

Cuando salí del baño, Amu me miró de pies a cabeza y se sonrojó, como si nunca había visto a un hombre sin polera*…Pfff… que ridícula.

− ¡Ikuto! ¿Por qué saliste así? – Me preguntó.

− Se rompió más la cañería – me puse en marcha hacia mi clóset de 4 puertas.

− Ahh… − Saqué una toalla y unos pantalones. Me empecé a sacar los pantalones como si no hubiera nadie.

− ¡Vístete en otra parte! – sentí que me gritaba Amu.

Esta sería una gran oportunidad de molestarla.

* * *

><p><strong>AMU POV.<strong>

¿Qué se creía? ¿Stripper? Oh no… aunque su cuerpo no está nada mal… ¡Pero qué estás pensando Amu!

Me di vuelta rápidamente antes de que viera algo que no me convenía.

− ¿Pero qué te pasa? Esta es MI pieza si no se te olvida, así que puedo pasearme desnudo las veces que quiera y cuando quiera – No podía contraargumentar. Estaba perdida, mi única opción era quedarme ahí. Ni si quiera había podido vestirme. Sentí que sus pantalones caían al suelo y de la nada me sonrojé y me tensé. Sentía que se dirigía a mí y un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda completa. No estaba equivocada, me abrasó por la espalda pegando su pecho en mí. Sentir su cuerpo hacía que me ponía los pelos de punta.

−¿Es que acaso te molesta tanto? – me preguntó. ¿Qué si me molestaba? Si soy sincera… no se podía describir en palabras. Para zafarme, corrí hasta el otro lado de la habitación. Ikuto obviamente me siguió. Llegué hacia la esquina entre la pared en la que estaba la puerta y la otra pared en la que estaba el clóset. Intenté correr por debajo de los brazos que me estaban acorralando pero me tropecé con el pantalón de Ikuto y se me resbaló la toalla de mi cuerpo, dejándome desnuda, una de las cosas que en el instante se me ocurrió fue abrasar a Ikuto, para que no me viera más de lo que vio.

−¡No te muevas! – le grité; se quedó perplejo. No podía hacer nada, o por lo menos ahora. Miré a Ikuto. Estaba demasiado rojo. Como les dije anteriormente yo no soy completamente plana, de que tengo, tengo, y con eso supe porque Ikuto estaba tan rojo. Podía sentir como todos sus pensamientos más pervertidos pasaban por su mente. Algo al parecer lo estaba incomodando y sentía algo abajo, ahí en su entrepierna y mis muslos. Preferí no hacer comentarios ante eso.

Me miró detenidamente, como si me fuera a devorar con la mirada. Seriamente y decisivamente se acercó a mi rostro, ambos aún sonrojados y me besó. Cerré los ojos lentamente y dejé que él introdujera su lengua en mi boca. Poco a poco sentí que su mano recorría toda mi espalda hasta llegar a mi trasero. Yo en tanto, tocaba su espalda. Ikuto me empezó a presionar contra la pared. Nos separamos para tomar aire, luego me llevó hacia la cama en la cual me tiró encima y me observó.

− Esto es muy vergonzoso – le dije intentando cubrirme con mis brazos. En cambio él me destapó con sus manos.

− No lo creas así – me aseguró. Se puso encima de mí y me besó el cuello. Si no lo paraba ¿Quién lo pararía? Créanme que en este minuto, a mi tampoco lo harían, ambos ya perdimos la fuerza de voluntad de estar alejados uno del otro.

Bendito y maldito celular.

Biiiipp… Biiiippp…

Ikuto se levantó molesto, en especial cuando vio el número.

− ¿Ikuto… quién es? – Ikuto se convirtió en piedra, no supo responderme ni a mí, ni al teléfono. Puso el botón de colgar y se acostó al lado mío. Yo aún seguía sin ropa alguna, pero él había perdido el interés.

* * *

><p><strong>*Polera= Es una playera osea la tela que una(o) se pone en el torso.<strong>

**¿Qué tal? Si comentarios NO HAY OTRO CAPÍTULO, y esta vez lo digo en cerio para ser precisa quiero 6 comentarios ya que esta es una de las historias más exitosas que tengo. Así que ya saben las dejo advertidas a todas… también quiero "me gusta" pero más me interesan los comentarios porque necesito saber si quieren algo pervert (: ctd…bye! Reviews?/comentarios? ¦ ¦**

ꜜꜜꜜꜜꜜꜜ

ꜜꜜꜜꜜ

ꜜ


	8. Capítulo 8: Verdad descubierta

**Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo pero con mi nuevo computador! Ahora si tengo instalado el Word, y la trama poco a apoco se va desarrollando, resulta que el capítulo 8 que escribí anteriormente no me gustó, la trama la debí desarrollado de otra manera, por lo que pienso hacer ahora. ¡sTArt!**

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 8: "Verdad descubierta"<span>

Amu Pov.

Como había dicho anteriormente, Ikuto ya había perdido el interés en mí. Algo había cambiado esa estúpida llamada. Si no hubieran llamado… ¡Pero que estoy diciendo! A mí NO me gusta Ikuto de ninguna manera! ¿O si? Bueno, quizás que si… ¡Noo! Moo! Estoy muy confundida.

Ikuto se levantó, se puso ropa y antes de salir le dije:

─ ¿Adónde vas? ─ Estaba algo preocupada.

─ Bueno, tengo cosas…que hacer ─ dijo con voz entre cortada.

─ ¡No llegues tarde! ─ Le alcancé a gritar antes de que desapareciera tras la puerta.

No soy tonta. Corrí a mi pieza, una vez que me asegurara de que Ikuto ya había desaparecido tras las escaleras. Me puse ropa lo más rápido posible. Consistía de una polera sin hombros, una polera de pavilo abajo, calzas y shorts. Es de noche, por lo tanto también llevé una chaqueta.

Por suerte Ikuto no salió en auto, así que lo seguí a escondidas. Por suerte no se dio cuenta. Llegó … ¡¿A UN MOTEL?

Casi me desmayo. Por suerte la "encargada" estaba medio dormida, así que una vez que Ikuto habló con ella, siguió durmiendo, lo que me facilitó escabullirme para seguir a Ikuto. El pasillo era amplio y parecía que nunca terminaría. A los lados habían varias puertas. Entró a una habitación con el número 25. Puse mi oreja pegada a la puerta. Lo que escuché fue algo que me rompió el corazón:

─ ¡Ikuto mi amor! ─ Se escuchó la voz de una mujer. Bueno, a decir verdad parecía una niña mimada.

─ Hola Hiromi ─ la voz de Ikuto se escuchaba apagada, sin vida.

─ Moo! ¿No lo puedes hacer con cariño? ─ Preguntó la "mujer".

─ No estoy de humor ─ respondió con una voz muy fría.

─ Mmm…¿Y si jugamos a un juego? ─ Se escuchó como si hubiesen tumbado a alguien en la cama.

─ No suena muy interesante ─ pegué más mi oreja.

─ Pero esa es la cosa… Hacerlo interesante ─ Silencio. De la nada se escuchó un gemido, seguramente provenido de la mujer.

─ ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz? ─ preguntó Ikuto.

─ Creo que es porque estamos comprometidos mi querido amor ─ ¿Qué? Me caí de rodillas al suelo.

─ No lo creo Hiromi, este compromiso lo creaste tú, tu padre y el mío ─ Aún no podía creer nada.

─ Bueno, bueno, lo hecho, hecho está; así que esta noche solo diviértete. Oye, antes ¿No habías escuchado un ruido? ─ Me quedé de piedra.

─ No, para nada ─ Después de eso, no se escuchaban más que gemidos, gritos, orgasmos. Cosa que lo único que hizo es que me pusiera a llorar y salir de allí corriendo.

¿Ikuto no me quería? ¿Quién era "ella"?

Llegué a mi casa destruida. Las chicas intentaron hablar conmigo, pero no hubo caso. Antes de que me quedara dormida, me acordé de Yoru. Él debía saber la verdad. Partí casi volando a la pieza de Ikuto.

─ ¡Yoru! ─ De un punto incierto de la habitación vi a una pequeña cosa voladora llegando a mis brazos.

─ ¿Qué pasa-nya? ─ dijo medio adormilado.

─ Quiero que me expliques TODO sobre esa tipa que se hace llamar "HIROMI", o como su maldito nombre sea ─

─ Pero yo tengo prohibido hablar de ese tema ─ dijo ladeando negativamente la cabeza.

─ Lo siento pero esto es más importante ─ Yoru lo pensó un rato.

─ Gomen-nya, pero te repito que tengo prohibido hablar de ese tema ─ Tenía cara de preocupado. Finalmente lo solté y me di por vencida.

─ ¡Espera-nya! ─ me paré justo cuando estaba abriendo la puerta ─ Ve a la biblioteca y busca el estante 55. Allí encontrarás más respuestas, y recuerda, ella se llama Kaumi Hiromi ─ Antes de salir le dije:

─Gracias Yoru ─ Me fui volando hacia la única biblioteca de la ciudad, sin antes tomar mi cartera por si acaso. La de la casa no tenía estantes, por eso supuse que tenía que ir a la biblioteca central. Para suerte de mí, estaba abierta, claro que apunto de cerrar.

─ E…ahg…estantería…ah…ah…55 ─ El señor me ofreció agua y me llevó a un lugar con mucho polvo y paredes de cemento. El hombre era alto, unos 20 años, pelo café, ojos ámbares como los míos, nariz respingada y pecas. Realmente era muy atractivo.

─ Hace poco que se hizo esta estantería, por lo que aún no está muy remodelada. Por cierto el lugar que usted busca es un lugar lleno de testamentos y cosas así ─

─ Ajá ─ Respondí yo.

Abrió una misteriosa puerta. Adentro todo era muy cambiado, estaba lleno de muebles hermosos y una ventana gigante. A los costados 2 estantes. No era muy espacioso, pero alcanzaba todo es su lugar. Había una mesa junto con 4 sillas a los costados de esta. Me senté en una de ellas, mientras que el señor buscaba una escalera. Pronto la armó y me preguntó:

─ Muy bien señorita… ¿Qué documento quiere buscar? ─ Que buena pregunta. Pero me acordé de Yoru: Kaumi Hiromi. Entonces supuse que tendría que buscar todo lo relacionado entre esa familia y la de Ikuto.

─ Los lazos de las familias Tsukiyomi y Kaumi ─ el señor ladeó positivamente la cabeza, subió unos cuantos escalones de la escalera y extrajo unos cuantos papeles doblados finamentes. Claro, que después me di cuenta que eran tres cartas.

─ ¿Las leerá aquí las escrituras? Lamentablemente vamos a cerrar, así que si desea llevárselos necesitaremos su carnet y número de teléfono ─

─ Creo que me los llevaré, gracias ─ tomé las cartas y el señor me llevó al salón central, en donde le dejé mi carnet y el número de mi celular.

─ ¿Usted no es de la familia Tsukiyomi? ─ preguntó el señor un poco pálido. Para mentir un poco le dije:

─ En parte sí, soy la hija adoptiva ─ dije mientras sonreía.

─En ese caso estará bien que se las lleve, si es de la familia, no importa mucho ─ sonrió mientras su piel cambiaba a su color natural ─ si no fuera de ella, tendría que haberle pedido la clave ─ Suspiré para mis adentros, de no ser así, hubiera tenido que arrancar ─ En fin, en una semana más tiene plazo para entregármelas, hasta luego ─

─ Muchas gracias, adiós ─ ¡Era muy atractivoooo! No te encuentras todos los días con un mino así de rico, atendiéndote en la noche ¿O si? En fin. Llegué a la casa silenciosamente. Al entrar la criada llamada Yukari me habló:

─ Señorita Amu, ¿En dónde estaba? ─ Mentira a la vista.

─ He, pues bien, pasé a ver una amiga ─ le dije, mientras subía las escaleras.

─ Está bien, ¿Le llevo algo a su habitación? ─ Ahora que lo pensaba tenía algo de hambre por lo que le pedí lo siguiente:

─ Unas galletas y una leche estarán bien ─ una vez que subí a mi pieza abrí las cartas. No estaban selladas ni nada por el estilo, pero de todas maneras hay que tener cuidado. Abrí la primera, y solo contenía un acuerdo entre el señor Kaumi y el señor Tsukiyomi, la segunda era más o menos lo mismo, solo que otros terrenos. Pero la tercera trataba de los matrimonios entre la hija del señor Kaumi e el hijo del señor Aruto: Kaumi Hiromi y Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

Decía algo más o menos así:

_Yo Kaumi Kei acepto el lazo entre Tsukiyomi Ikuto y mi hija Kaumi Hiromi. Durante 1 año convivirán juntos como marido y mujer, hasta que se rompa el año, y, si desean estar juntos, lo estarán, pero si no, cada uno irá por su propio destino. _

Me daba una pena gigante. Esto era un compromiso arreglado. Tenía ganas de caer al suelo muerta de una vez por todas. Las chicas llegaron de improviso:

─ ¡Amu-chan! ─ gritaron todas a la vez.

─ ¿Qué pasa? ¿En dónde estaban? ─

─ Esas preguntas deberíamos hacerlas nosotras ¿No crees? ─ dijeron un poco enfadadas.

─ Gomen, estaba investigando un poco ─ sonreí forzadamente.

─ Mmm…Amu en lo que sea que estés haciendo, porfavor ten cuidado; por ahora no te preguntaremos, porque estamos cansadas de tanto buscarte ─ dijo Dia.

─ Si, se los contaré todo mañana a primera hora ─

─ Aunque ya sea "mañana" ─ dijo Suu con su risita característica.

─ Tienes razón, dentro de un rato me acostaré ─ todas miraron mis manos al mismo tiempo, pero comprendieron que era un tema importante, y que no era para hablarlo ahora. Se fueron todas al canasto, se encerraron en su huevo, y dentro de poco las 4 dormían pacíficamente.

Ya eran como las 3:00 de la mañana. La carta seguía, pero no tenía mucho sentido de la realidad como para seguir leyendo. Así que coloqué la hoja en su respectiva carta y las dejé encima de mi velador, para seguir leyendo al día siguiente. Tenía ganas de relajarme un poco antes de dejarme llevar por el sueño, así que tomé mi pijama, unas toallas y me dirigí al baño, para recibir un delicioso baño de espuma. No sé cuando, pero me quedé dormida en plena bañera.

**Ikuto POV.**

Esa perra de Hiromi ya me tiene harta con su juego, ni si quiera se porque le hago caso, si el compromiso de casados aún no empezada y para peor de todo soy solo un juguete. Gracias a ella mi vida se irá por el desagüe y jamás volverá.

Amu, si, el único nombre que de verdad me importa en este planeta. Aún no estoy segura si es de verdad amor, ya que nunca lo había sentido antes.

En fin. La cosa es que Hiromi sólo quiere mi dinero, mi vida, y el placer que supuestamente le doy todas las veces que lo necesita. Porfavor no me odien, entiendan que tan solo soy un perro para ella, y aunque me moleste, no puedo hacer nada al respecto.

La respuesta es simple: Es la típica hija rica que lo quiere todo y se lo pide a su "papi". Mi papá trabaja para ese "papi", y si su querida hija se quiere violar al hijo de cualquier empleado, él obviamente negociará suciamente. Ese hijo soy yo.

Verán, Hiromi "supuestamente" se enamoró de mí, lo que causó que el padre de esa PU…mujer le dijera a mi padre: ─ O pones a mi hija en compromiso con el tuyo o nunca más volverás a esta empresa ─ Aunque mi padre tiene harta plata, no es más que un espejo, esta casa se la dio ese señor llamado … ¿Kei? En fin. Si mi padre pierde ese trabajo, en pocas palabras, lo pierde todo. La casa, el dinero, yo creo que incluso su propia familia. Pero la cosa es que el estúpido señor ahora junto con mi padre me obligan a casarme con esa perra.

Por lo menos es un año. Dentro de un año seré libre. Sí; dentro de unos meses nos casaremos, cuando Hiromi y yo cumplamos los 18. Falta bastante, estamos en Enero y mi cumpleaños es en Diciembre. No me pregunten cuando los cumple la perra.

Ahora mismo estoy vistiéndome para dirigirme a mi casa. Otra noche más (o una del pilar) que la paso con ella. Estoy harto de complacerla en todo. En las compras, fiestas y en la cama. Ahora la mayoría del mundo sabe que soy el supuesto novio de ella. Por suerte no lo sabe Amu; o eso es lo que creo. En fin, salí de allí como a las 5:00 am. Llegué demasiado cansado, una noche de sexo te deja muerto en especial mi amigo.

Tenía ganas de ver a Amu. Por lo que llegué a su habitación primero. Una vez adentro me aseguré de que no estaba dormida. Llegué a su velador. Cartas. Eso es lo que vi. Tres cartas estaban en el velador de Amu. El pánico entró en mí. Sabía lo que contenían las cartas, las reconocería en cualquier parte. Son las cartas que mi padre con el señor Kei firmaron con respecto a mi compromiso con Hiromi.

¿Qué sabía Amu ahora?

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Ahora si lo hice :P genial no? See estoy un poco agotada con respecto a escribir, escribi bastante y ahora la trama va bien o no? Jjejejej comenten y denle me gusta, estaré esperando la opinión de ustedes, mis queridas lectoras. <strong>

**Bye!**


	9. Capítulo 9: Si fuera solo una mentira

Hola, hola, hola! He aquí, una vez más me he reencarnado! esta vez fue en un cerdo volador y es muy divertido!.. o no. Ya, poniéndose seria, he aqui en un nuevo cuerpo. Hoy escribiré Shugo Chara; y muchas gracias por las personas que me aceptaron en mi facebook (Barbiie Theoficialwritter) En fin...¿Empezamos? Gracias por esperar, he estado ocupada...(continúa al final)

Disclimer: Los personajes no son míos, y si lo fueran, mis fans saben XD

-

_**Capítulo 9: "Si tan sólo esto fuera una mentira"**_

**Amu Pov.**

El agua estaba demasiado calentita, y yo, demasiado cansada, triste y sola. Las chicas deberían aún estar durmiendo, y supongo que Ikuto aún no ha llegado de "su mujer xxx"

¿Por qué no me lo ha querido decir? Después de todo somos buenos amigos. Pero...¿Amigos? Quizá que era demasiado privado para compartir con "una simple amiga".

Pero ¿Por qué me siento triste? Es un tema de él, no mío, pero siento algo de preocupación. Quizá la ame, quizá sea un compromiso arreglado, quizás todo. Quizá que no soy nadie para él. En fin; supongo que tendré que comenzar una nueva vida sin él, puesto que gracias a él mi vida dio un giro importante, tanto en mis sentimientos y en mi propia cabeza.

De la nada me empezó a dar mucho frío, supongo que era porque el agua se enfrió. Así que con el poco pulso que me quedaba me levanté y sentí un ruido en la cañería del baño. Al principio pensé que sólo era un sonido, pero de pronto empezaron a aparecer pelos rubios del enjuagatorio. Eran varios y empezaron a salir y a salir hasta llenarlo todo. Ese color de pelo sólo lo había tenido una persona...Tadase. Quería gritar; pero estaba tan helada y mojada que no podía hacer nada. Se sintió la puerta de mi pieza, en ese momento; todos los pelos desaparecieron tan rápido como llegaron.

Al momento en el que desaparecieron, tomé una toalla que estaba colgada y me la puse alrededor del cuerpo. Había como un fierro suelto cerca de ahí, lo tomé en caso de que afuera haya algo peor que eso. Al abrir la puerta noté que Ikuto estaba allí, pálido y sin palabras. La herramienta cayó por mi mano, directo al suelto y yo; pálida, débil y muerta del frío, me abalancé contra Ikuto sin pensarlo dos veces. Lo abracé como nunca lo había hecho en mi vida.

Él no sabía que hacer.

Pero al sentirme helada y tiritando como si tuviera párkinson (NA: momento chistoso ? XD) me aferró a él como si fuera una de las cosas más preciadas del mundo entero.

Me hizo sentir protegida, amada, deseada... pero sabía que esto no era más que una ilusión, puesto que este hombre ya estaba comprometido. Jamás sería mío; y tampoco yo seré de él. Tan solo los buenos momentos vividos, que ahora jamás se repetirían. Estoy sola...

— Tonta, te quedaste dormida en el baño ¿No es así? — Creo que estoy feliz. No siento nada de mi cuerpo, tan solo el aroma de su ropa.

— Ahh...ah...p...lo — quería decirle lo que había allí, todo el susto. Pero en especial agradecerle porque apareció; sin él...quizás que haya muerto.

— Plo? — Ikuto me miró con una sonrisa en su rostro — ¿De qué hablas Amu? —

— Ga...cias...Ik-..to — ¡Maldición! ¿Aún no podía hacer nada! De seguro me creerá loca o algo por el estilo.

— ¿Gracias Ikuto? — Ahora que lo miré fijamente a los ojos, parecían que no tuvieran vida. Como si estuviera muerto. Quería decir algo para que reaccionara y además me explicara el tema de lo de las cartas.

Ante la pregunta asentí. Iktuo al parecer reaccionó, me tomó en brazos y me llevó hasta la cama; ahí, hizo que me sentara, mientras él se dirigió hasta la cabecera de la cama y sacara, debajo de la almohada, un pijama de una sola parte.

Me lo entregó y me dijo:

— Por mientras iré al baño, póntelo porfavor, si no, morirás de frío — Le hize caso...Una vez que cerró la puerta del baño, me puse el pijama como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

Ikuto al salir, apagó la luz y cerró la puerta del baño. Cuando me vió, pude notar algo de brillo en sus ojos. Se rió de mí y yo seguía sin entender.

—Amu —dijo Ikuto.

— ¿Q-qué?— creo que algo del frió se me pasó.

— El pijama— dijo mientras se reía —lo tienes enganchado con tus bragas— en ese momento entendí todo. Me lo había puesto tan rápido que la parte de abajo del pijama quedó metido junto con las bragas, haciendo que se me viera el poto, las bragas y mis piernas. Claro que Ikuto estaba allí como baboso viendo el espectáculo. A lo "Flash" me bajé el pijama y yo quedé muy sonrojada.

Ahora era el momento de interrogarlo. Bajé mi cabeza y apreté mis manos.

— Ikuto— El mencionado se dejó de reír y tomó una expresión seria.

Fuí a mi velador, tomé las cartas y se las estampé en la cara, muy decidida.

—¿Qué es esto? — Ikuto por un momento vaciló, su cara se volvió sombría. Bajó la cabeza por un segundo, sosteniendo las cartas entre sus manos y la volvió a levantar. En un movimiento rápido, me tomó de los hombros y me tiró a la cama.

¿Por qué hacía esto? No lo sabía. Estaba sin poder moverme del todo, me tenía todo agarrado.

— Amu — dijo Ikuto para poder tranquilizarme y que me quedara quieta de una vez.

— Yo y Hiromi estamos comprometidos y no puedo hacer nada ¿Entiendes? — No podía articular palabra... cada vez sus palabras eran más tristes y parecieran como si Ikuto las quisiera detener.

— ¿Por qué te metiste en mi vida ah? es mi vida y yo la mando, porque Amu tenías que ser tú —Su mirada parecía muy triste y me mis ojos aparecían lágrimas.

— Ikuto, yo lo siento mucho —Creo que eso fue lo único que pude decir.

Ikuto Pov.

¡Mierda! Ahora sabía todo... estoy...estoy...muy triste. No quería que Amu se enterara, y menos que se incumbiera en esto. Ahora de seguro la alejarán de mí, para que no pueda hacer nada con ella, puesto que Hiromi le da que quiere que sea sólo suyo. Ya me quitó mi virginidad... ¿Qué mas quiere? Me arruinó la vida...ese momento solo lo estaba guardando para Amu.

Ella es mi chica especial. Si le hace algo esa perra la mato, de verdad que la mato. Por ahora lo que puedo hacer es que me odie, que me considere un enemigo peligroso, tonto y despiadado. Pero no podría hacerle nada físico, puesto que ahí dañaría mucho a mi princesa de cristal.

Pero ¿Cómo hacerlo? No puedo hacer nada para que me odie, me duele más a mi que a ella. Pero me lo merezco, no me merezco a Amu.

— Amu, no te amo ¿Entiendes? No puedo amarte es así de simple, amo a Hiromi con mi vida, tú solo eres —sus lágrimas me derretían— un juguete para mí —no la pude seguir viendo a la cara, y si yo lloraba, me delataría en exceso. Me salí de encima de ella y me dirigí a la puerta. Al tomar la manilla sentí que Amu me abrasaba e tomaba la manga de mi camisa. Me quedé sin aliento.

— Ikuto, no quiero que me dejes sola, tengo miedo, algo apareció el el baño cuando salí de él, quiero que te quedes conmigo — Me di vuelta... sus ojos parecían derramar cascadas de un hermoso rocío.

No lo soporté más. La tomé de la cintura y posé mis labios sobre los de ella. Podía sentir todo de ella, porque el pijama era delgado y Utau en las noches no usaba sostén, así que supuse que lo hacían todas las mujeres. Me estremecía ante aquel contacto. Las de Hiromi eran grandes y a mi no me gustaban en lo absoluto, en cambio las de Amu eran perfectas, no necesitaban más ni menos.

Tímidamente Amu abrió su boca para que dejara pasar mi lengua. No dudé ningún instante. La recorrí entera. Nos dejamos de besar para sentir que aún estábamos en la realidad, y que esos besos no durarían para siempre. Cuando recuperé el aliento la recorrí llenándola de besos en todas partes. Sólo quería que fuera mía y de nadie más pero...

Amu supongo que es virgen y no quiero lastimarla, es lo que jamás me perdonaría.

— Ikuto, tú de verdad me amas— dijo Amu con decisión.

Me separé de ella, la tomé en brazos y la llevé directo a la cama.

—La verdadera pregunta es si tú me amas a mí —Amu quedó sin palabras. Lo más probable es que seguía enamorada de Tadase. Por eso no seguí; mi mirada buscaba la suya, pero no me quería ver a los ojos. Me dí por vencido. Me levanté de la cama, la tomé y abrí su cama para poder recostarla. La dejé allí, la tapé. Su mano tomó la mía, incitándome a dormir con ella. Quizá que esa fuera la última noche que pasaría con ella.

Me saqué los zapatos, la camisa y me acosté con ella. Se sonrojó al verme torso desnudo. Aún seguía helada y yo tenía calor por...bueno, supongo que ustedes lo entienden. Me aferré a ella desesperado y ella a mí. Lo que no me esperaba es que Amu se puso como koala encima mío haciendo animar a mi "amigo"; porque con Hiromi, al parecer me había vuelto adicto al sexo.

¿Cómo me controlaría hasta la mañana? No lo se. Pero viendo a Amu dormir, me dió más sueño, asi que al poco rato ambos dormíamos uno aferrado al otro.

-

Aquí expliqué más el amor Amuto ¡YAY! terminé ohsi! En en próximo episodio diremos más detalles e.e jajajaja como dije al principio he estado ocupada con el asunto del colegio entro el 5 de Marzo y la verdad no estoy muy animada D:

Pero en fin...me harían muy feliz si me dejan un comentario/review, mientras más comentarios menos se hacen los días para que publique. Cuidense mucho y gracias por los que me apoyan :D

PD: DUDO PODER ESCRIBIR EN MUCHO TIEMPO! ENTRE EL COLEGIO Y ME TIENE CHATAAA D:


	10. Capitulo 10: Sayonara

Walas! *-*/ ¿Quién ha contado los meses que han pasado? Las he dejado solas y me siento mal por ello. Pero mis amigas me han alentado a escribir así que estoy de vuelta a la acción [Las que me siguen en fanfiction no voy a actualizar porque se me murió el Word TwT]

EMPECEMOS DE UNA VEZ!

Capítulo 10: "Sayonara"

Frío. Esa mañana no hacía calor, como cualquier otro día; si no que hacía frío. Mi ventana no creo que estuviera abierta ni nada de eso, porque anoche... bueno... anoche, Ikuto se acostó al lado mío y... y... ¡Waaa! ¡Ikuto está a mi lado! O eso creía.

—Mph... ¿Ikuto? —cuando abrí los ojos, él ya no estaba ahí. Las cartas tampoco estaban donde las había dejado. NADA. Absolutamente nada. —¿Habrá sido un sueño?— me pregunté a mi misma. Pero el baño me lo confirmaba. La herramienta aún seguía en donde la dejé; pero de los pelos... ni rastro.

—¡Yukari!— grité a ver si me escuchaba. Llegó corriendo a donde yo estaba.

—¡Amu-chan! ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué gritaste tan fuerte?—

—Ikuto... ¿Está en su habitación? ¿Salió? ¿Qué paso?— le pregunté alarmada.

—Amu... ¿Ikuto-sama no te lo dijo?— quedó con cara de pregunta.

—¿Qué cosa?— pregunté abriendo los ojos en forma de plato.

—Ikuto-sama... ¿No te ha hablado absolutamente de nada?— de seguro estaba pensando: Metí la pata. Pero ahora me tiene que explicar...me TIENE.

—No... ¿De qué cosa?— Yukari se estaba haciendo chiquitita.

—Emm... bueno, a mi no me gusta ocultarle cosas a la gente—

—¿Y?—

—Ikuto-sama salió hoy en la mañana con sus maletas, con unos tipos detrás de él; no me dijo nada además de un "Dile a Amu que la amaré por siempre"— bajó la mirada.

—E-¿Encerio?— Bajé mi mirada también.

—Si. Si me disculpa— hizo una reverencia, dio media vuelta y me dejó sola en la pieza. Por mi mente pasaban un montón de preguntas, pero todo apuntaba a la misma persona: Ikuto.

Me senté en la cama a pensar que habría pasado. Probablemente la prostituta conoce lo nuestro y es por eso que tuvo que irse. ¡Eso es! Necesito que me de una explicación AHORA.

Y no acepto un no como respuesta.

Pero... ¿A dónde iría? No tengo idea en qué situación está Ikuto y lo peor es que tampoco sé en dónde se encuentra. Empecé a pensar y pensar pero nada daba resultado. Pero... y Souko-san? Realmente no había pensado en esto.

La idea llegó tan rápido que al poco rato de que me haya aparecido en la mente, ya estaba parada al frente de la puerta de la señora Souko.

—Toc, toc—

—Adelante— Abrí la puerta con sumo cuidado. Allí estaba aquella señora que me caía tan bien, y ... la madre de Ikuto— Oh, Amu, pasa porfavor, siéntate— me ofreció una silla cerca de ella. Lentamente me acerqué y me senté.

—Seño- Mamá, porfavor, dime donde está Ikuto— su sonrisa cambió inmediatamente a una cara seria. Se dió vuelta en su silla giratoria quedando enfrente de una gran ventana.

—Ikuto está... Perdido— Quedé con una cara de sorpresa increíble.

—¿Perdido?— le pregunté.

—Ahh...—soltó un suspiro, se dió vuelta apoyando su cabeza en una mano— ¿Supongo que viste el contrato o no?— asentí con mi cabeza— me miró de reojo— Bueno, como supiste, el padre de la familia, Aruto Tsukiyomi, es uno de los empleados de la compañía "Kamui", que es la familia de Hiromi. Hiromi, es la típica mujer que quiere todo para ella. Su madre era una prostituta, que, por casualidad quedó embarazada de este hombre. Una vez que tuvo a esta hija, el padre se hizo responsable; su nombre era...— La interrumpí.

—Kei? Kamui Kei?— ella asintió levemente.

—Sí, él. Le pagó mucho dinero a esta señora para que se quedara con ella y se convirtiera en su esposa; sólo el dinero le importaba. Sin embargo, no le fue jamás fiel a su marido y siempre se terminaba metiendo con uno distinto— dio un gran suspiro —la pobre de Hiromi un día sin querer vio lo que su madre hacía con otro hombre, y bueno desde ahí... Su madre le enseñó todo. Así obtenía ingresos de su hija también; pobrecilla, realmente la hubiera salvado si hubiese podido— una lágrima recorrió su cara— Bueno, luego de eso, al parecer el padre supo de esta situación y no tuvo más remedio que empezar a buscar un digno heredero antes de que Hiromi mandara la compañía a volar. Empezó con una pequeña prueba de candidatos cualquieras, pero a todos los rechazó tanto Hiromi como su padre. Hasta que un día, su empresa abrió una tienda comercial y mucha gente quiso trabajar allí. Llegaron muchos hombres y mujeres, entre ellos, el padre de Ikuto y mi esposo; Aruto Tsukiyomi. Así, se formuló una nueva idea de buscar a un candidato, investigó familia por familia; claro, que por subordinados, no podría hacer todo esto solo— Sonrió — Hasta que encontró a los mejores; sólo quedaron cuatro, entre ellos mi hijo. No los eligió por su condición social, si no por la edad y estado físico y mental; así podría engendrar los hijos de mejores condiciones. Una vez que los investigó por completo, se los presentó a Hiromi. Y claro, desafortunadamente salió Ikuto como el sucesor ganador. Lo peor no fue eso, si no que el padre de Hiromi le dió una gran mansión,— alzó los brazos en muestra de que la mansión era ESTA mansión— autos, amigos, prestigio social, etc. Pero cuando mi esposo supo del contrato que Kei tenía preparado; se negó completamente. Ahí fue cuando lo amenazó con quitarle todo hasta el último céntimo si es que no estaba de acuerdo con el plan que Kei quería llevar a cabo, con esta respuesta, mi marido no se pudo oponer, por lo que empezó a viajar por el mundo entero hasta encontrar un mejor trabajo, con un mejor prestigio social, alguien que odiara a Kei por sobre su vida, entre otros factores; aunque, como ahora, se limita a descansar aquí en su casa, y luego de un tiempo se va de nuevo de viaje— Souko parecía cansada de tanto explicar el tema. Mejor lo dejé así, y luego de esta larga explicación me acerqué a ella y puse las manos en el escritorio.

—Souko-san— le rogué —¿Dónde está Ikuto?— no se movió nada ni ninguna de las dos por varios minutos, dejando en silencio aquella gran habitación.

—Haaa— suspiró —no tengo otra alternativa que decirte la respuesta ¿Verdad?— asentí con la cabeza. Ella se dió vuelta mirándome de nuevo a mi cara. Luego, de su escritorio, extrajo un lápiz y un papel— Escucha con atención Amu— la miré fijamente a los ojos para luego tomarle atención a ese papel; ella, empezó a anotar unas calles y un dibujo de éstas, para no perderme— Esta es la calle Norrintong, queda en Londres, Inglaterra— ¿No estará un poco lejos de Japón? ¿Cómo se fueron allá tan rápido? Ella me miró, mostrándome en sus ojos la respuesta a estas 2 últimas preguntas... Ambos habían partido en la mañana, como a las 3, sin decirle nada a Ikuto, seguramente se lo llevaron de mi lado al arrastre. Y sí, era lejos, la idea era que yo ni su padre interfiriéramos en eso. Aunque ¿Por qué no se niega Souko?

—Señora... ¿Por qué usted sabe de todo esto? ¿Está en contra del matrimonio realmente?— De su cara salió una leve sonrisa, que rápidamente se borró para que seguramente no la viera.

—Bueno, la verdad es que tengo contactos a los cuáles los invitaron al matrimonio y me dijeron donde era— ¿Ella sabía del matrimonio? Esto me hule a mentira, una mentira MUY grande, pero como yo era el pájaro enjaulado, claramente no podía hacer algún movimiento extraño— Y tampoco me molesta mucho la idea de que Ikuto se case con ella y tampoco es que me conforme claro, pero... No le puedo hacer nada, siempre y a cada rato me están monitoreando, no puedo decir cosas muy imprudentes; esta habitación es hermética, por lo que no pueden monitorearme fácilmente— _"Amu, sigue escuchando, sigue escuchando, no te alteres, quisás sólo me quiere gastar una broma, sí, eso es"- _O eso pensé en mi mente.

—Como sea,—dijo ella— lo que te estaba explicando anteriormente era cómo llegar a estas instalaciones en donde se llevará a cabo la ceremonia de bodas. Una vez que estés en esa calle, debes encontrar un local que se llame algo así como "_Weddings and more" _y el señor que te atenderá te pedirá una clave a la que debes responder _"For eternity". _Él te llevará a una sala enorme llena de invitados; y allí, estará Ikuto— Claramente me alarmé del pánico cuando vi la hora detrás de la señora Souko, dudo que me lleve un Jet privado hacia Londres para ir más rápido. Por un momento todas las inquietudes que tenía respecto a Souko desaparecieron, y me concentré en llegar a él. Pero...¿Cómo llegaría tan rápido allá? Pensando todo esto, Souko me llamó y desperté de mi trance._  
><em>

—Tengo un Jet para ti esperando en la parte de atrás de la mansión— ¿Leyó mis pensamientos? —algo así— Realmente lo estaba haciendo— Pensé que serías la única capaz de detener este matrimonio. Porfavor vé y denten esto. Con decisión, (y un poco de miedo) partí corriendo hacia el Jet. Un señor me estaba esperando adentro, listo para partir. Me olvidé de todo, incluyendo la ropa, pero supuse que no me demoraría más de 2 días allá.

_O eso supuse_

El Jet despegó rápidamente. Les recuerdo que el patio trasero era enorme, casi 5 hectáreas o más.

Dormí profundamente durante todo el trayecto. No fueron más de 5 horas o 6. La verdad es que perdí el conocimiento de todo. Lo único que quería era ver a Ikuto y decirle: Todo está bien. Llegamos a un espacio pelado en medio de la nada. ¿Serían tierras privadas? Me bajé, y el Jet se fue.

¿SE FUÉ? Ahhh... Quisás que me vendrán a buscar más tarde cuando ya haya encontrado a Ikuto.

_O eso creía._

A unos cuantos metros más allá, encontré el asfalto. Me quedé allí varias horas, esperando que algún auto pasara. Pero nada. Eran como las 3 de la tarde ya. Comencé a caminar por el camino de cemento. Fueron las horas de máximo calor de mi vida. No había traído ni agua, hasta que al fin... AL FIN, se veía un auto a lo lejos. Cuando se iba acercando me paré en medio de la pista para que parara. Era una mujer muy simpática la que me encontró. Llevaba un top amarrado, dejando que se le viera todo el torso y un short ajustado.

—_¿From where are you? You come from nothing—_ Me lo dijo en inglés, aunque no entendí nada. Me pasó una botella llena de agua, la cual me tomé a los 5 min.—¿Hablas Japonés?— me lo dijo en mi idioma

—Si— Claramente ella lo hablaba hace mucho de hecho cuando la miré más detalladamente sus ojos eran alargados, probablemente su tierra natal era Japón.

—Ahhh, bueno, entonces nos entenderemos bien, yo soy de Japón, mis padres vinieron aquí por falta de trabajo allá y aquí estoy, adaptándome rápidamente— Asentí.

—Disculpe pero me podría llevar a la calle...—consulté el papel de mi bolsillo— ¿Norrintong?— Le dije en mi mejor inglés posible. Ella se sorprendió un poco.

—¿En Londres cierto? Yo vivo allá, nos demoraremos unas horas pero yo creo que podremos llegar antes del anochecer, por cierto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?—

—Amu—

—El mío es Kagura, un gusto Amu— luego de eso toda la conversación fue sobre mi. No hablaba mucho yo, pero al parecer ella también entendió que eran cosas mías. Así que al rato me quedé, por segunda vez, completamente dormida, fatigada de tanto calor.

_"Falta poco para reunirnos Ikuto" pensé. O eso pensaba..._

* * *

><p><em><em>EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! TERMINÉ IUJUUU *-* AGRADEZCO A TODAS MIS FANS [que egocéntrica] QUE ME APOYAN T.T GRACIAS, NOS VEMOS EN EL PROX. CAPI BYENIII *-*


End file.
